<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Seventh Sin by 1JettaPug, Gh0stFl0ra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621689">The Seventh Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug'>1JettaPug</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra'>Gh0stFl0ra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KISS (US Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2010s, Alternate Universe, Cults, Demon Summoning, Drug Use, Feeding Kink, Fire, Multi, Nightmare Fuel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Female Character, b-plot, demonic abilities, weird timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new cult has entered New York, with two goals. To cleanse mankind through their fire, and find the Seventh Sin. Cherry's unfortunate enough to pick up a pamphlet, and fall for the all too compelling leader.</p><p>(UPDATE 12/17/20: Chapters 6-8 will be written exclusively by Gh0stFl0ra)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons/Original Female Character(s), past Paul Stanley/Peter Criss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Street Preaching and Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The guys' ages are on a weird time scale, because this is a modern setting, and it would be-weird if we didn't age them down a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Cherry expected a completely normal trip downtown. Patrick and Sofia were trailing behind her, bags and phones in hand. Cherry bundled her coat up tighter, as the New York snow was continuing to fall. They passed by a few stores, until coming across a rather odd sight. A man dressed in spandex and armor, along with dragon headed platform boots, was trying to hand out pamphlets and bright red candy. Patrick nudged Sofia, whispering to her.</p><p>"Look at that, huh?"<br/>"Yeah, only in New York." Sofia smiled, shaking her head.<br/>Cherry shared her smile, but it fell when she noticed the sad expression on the man's face as more people passed him by without so much as giving him a glance. This city was cold sometimes.<br/>"We should take a flyer," she said, "Just to be nice."</p><p>"I'm just more interested in the candy, what if they're edibles?", Patrick proposed. "No one gives out edibles", Cherry and Sofia said in unison. The boy rolled his eyes, but followed the girls to where the stranger was handing out pamphlets. The pale girl took one, and was given a candy for consolation. </p><p>"What kind of candy is it?" She asked.<br/>"The kind our great leader has given to us to help sweeten and persuade people to our cause, our mission, our way of life. Also, it's completely natural, so do not fear if you're on a diet."<br/>Cherry wanted to giggle. It felt like he had had to reassure many health cautious people before.<br/>"Do your friends desire sweets, as well?"</p><p>"If there's no weed, I'll-", Patrick began, but was smacked by Sofia. "We'll take two", the tanned girl replied, before being handed the candy, and pamphlets. The three walked off, Cherry eyeing the pamphlet curiously.</p><p>"It's talking about communicating with demons, control over the deadly sins of mankind and offers cookies at the end of each ceremony." Cherry said, looking the paper over. "Also, there's this wicked cool demon design, see?"<br/>"Yeah, that's pretty cool. Lists times and dates for their spooky ceremonies, too?" <br/>"Yeah, there's actually one in an hour near here." Cherry nodded, watching as her friends unrolled their candies. "Should we go?"<br/>"For what? To see like a seance?" Sofia asked.</p><p>"If they're doing them," Cherry shrugged. "We don't have practice until 9, it's 2:30 now", Patrick checked his phone. Sofia agreed, "I guess we can head over". The three passed time at a few clothing shops, gradually making their way to the location on the pamphlet. At the door of the building was a woman handing out the same candies, her contact lenses the same color.</p><p>"More candy, yes," Patrick grabbed a few more and shared them. Sofia and him both popped two in while Cherry politely pocketed hers.<br/>She glanced around, seeing everyone else eating theirs, some even wearing those red contacts. Her brow raised, but she thought nothing of it. Perhaps it was a sort of theater event.</p><p><br/>"Let's stay and watch," Patrick said, a relaxed look settling into his eyes. "I want to hear their leader talk."<br/>The three were shuffled into a row of chairs, set in front of a large stage. The lights dimmed, growing a more and more present black. Cherry glanced around, the people growing silent.</p><p>Until a flash of red light gleamed and bang of thunder sounded. The stage was filling with a veil of smoke, as a man dressed in the same familiar costume exited.</p><p>"My children, welcome." He held his arms out and held onto the edges of his cape. It gave him a bat-like appearance, and it had Cherry thinking this was no longer just theater fun.<br/>The front rows actively bowed down in front of the man, and he waved at them to rise and be seated. It was as if he had full control over them.<br/>"What is this place...?"</p><p>"I welcome the newest members of this family. You will soon know the path to ultimate perfection. Others may claim to know this path, but only I truly know it", he preached, as the first two rows clapped, as well as Patrick and Sofia. Cherry turned her head to look at the two, their eyes slowly reddening.<br/>Suddenly she was very grateful she hadn't eaten the candies. She kept her head down while the preacher continued.</p><p>"The path to ultimate perfection does not come at the cost of any money. You may donate to the cause, of course, but to achieve the goal you all came for takes time, will... and blood. You have to put a bit of sweat and blood into your work."<br/>"Yes, master," several members nodded.</p><p>Cherry continued to keep her head down, as he continued to ramble on about the 'path'. She sighed, just wishing she could leave as soon as possible. His statement ended, before going into a speech on the deadly sins, beginning with pride.</p><p>"Pride, really?" Was she going to have to sit through all seven of the sins?<br/>Her words were heard by others, though, and they turned around and glared at her. The squeaking of chairs caught the leader's ears, and he stopped midway through his introduction. <br/>"Who dares interrupt?"</p><p><br/>"Her!" Several members exclaimed, pointing her out.<br/>Cherry's eyes widened. She looked to Patrick and Sofia, but they were spaced out and hardly noticed her being shoved into the spotlight.</p><p>"Interesting, you've eaten, yet have broken through the enchantment", he forced her arms up, before giving a more intrusive version of a TSA patdown. When he noticed she had no wire, or weapons, he began to speak to her directly. "Possibly you have been conditioned to believe that pride is evil, that humility is the 'righteous path', haven't you?",</p><p>"I, uh... used to practice in that way, sure.. when I was little. I've grown out of it, though--"<br/>"And behold! Our new sister has risen above such ridiculous lies and deceptions those false believers have spread in the media! She sees the light of truth that waits for us! She is beyond!"</p><p>Cherry blinked incredulously, as the rows of red eyed people began to clap and cheer. This was some sort of weird counterculture religion, lead by someone who may potentially want to exploit his followers.</p><p>Jonestown and Heaven's Gate flashed in her mind, cults that promised the same 'light of truth', and ended in group suicide. The idea was uncomfortable, to put it mildly. The discussion of sins went on, the leader slamming the concepts of temperance and chastity.</p><p>Cherry awkwardly stood to the side of his stage, unable to escape. The followers stood at all ends, crowding around like it was a pit at a concert. Rows of red eyes and cheering filled the room, and she was feeling a bit overwhelmed.</p><p><br/>The leader turned and smiled at her, offering her a cushion to sit on while he went over gluttony. Cherry was all too thankful since he seemed to drone on about that sin the longest.</p><p>He said that it was natural to hunger, to want. That suppressing such a primal, human instinct was akin to denying someone a true life. Her attention darted to Patrick and Sofia, who were eagerly eating it up, pun intended. She glanced back to the leader, his eyes looking more and more compelling.</p><p><br/>They were not a deep red like his followers, but they were brown, rich and deep. Cherry tilted her head back slowly as he approached, extending his hand to her. She hadn't even realized his speech had ended. Ceremonial fires were being extinguished as the followers slowly exited to a meeting room for refreshments.</p><p><br/>"Did you enjoy my talk?" He asked her as he helped her rise.<br/>"It was... something. I've never seen someone passionately cover these topics before." She said, politely.</p><p>"I'm flattered. I suppose intelligent minds believe alike", he kissed her hand, her face flushing slightly, "If you wanted to return, I would appreciate it".</p><p>She gave a weak smile, before moving around him to find her friends. Patrick was sprawled out in his chair, while Sofia poked at him to wake up. The two dragged her to the meeting room, the oddly dressed leader watching on.</p><p>"What happened back there...?" Sofia asked, rubbing her eyes. "I feel like we did eat weed candies."<br/>"Or acid gummies." Patrick said, groaning and picking up a sugar cookie from one of the many tables.<br/>"And you go back to eating their food?"<br/>"I mean... why not? Who would poison a cookie?"</p><p>"Patrick, you simple, sweet thing", Cherry pressed her fingers to her temples. "Well, was it worth it?", Sofia asked, checking her phone. The black haired girl went silent. The points the leader brought up were fascinating, but the concept of drugging people was a major red flag.</p><p>"I mean.... It was interesting, but I'm not sure." Cherry rubbed her arm. She couldn’t be sure if everyone there had eaten the candies, but she was willing to bet most had. The leader definitely had not. He was clean and sober from what she could tell, but he seemed like he believed every word he said.<br/>She had to admit, she respected his charisma.</p><p>"Hey, the next date is a Friday night, we could probably make it", Sofia proposed, Patrick agreeing with her. Cherry was hesitant, her concern still present. "Maybe", she smiled weakly. The subway trip back to her dingy apartment was mostly full of her googling what religion he could be attempting to promote.</p><p>"What the... What is this guy?" She squinted at her screen as she locked her apartment door for the night. It looked like a straight up cult on his website. People with tattoos of the leaders face on their skin, this strange makeup all over the place, fires and donating blood to the cause.<br/>Cherry moved off the site and looked at cat videos. She needed to try to forget her night.</p><p>But, she couldn't help but think back to him, the charisma, the eyes, all of it. The girl  rolled her eyes and undid her scarf. It was still there. 'Just need to get more to pay for it'. After changing her clothes, and plugging up her phone, she felt her eyes close, as she crawled under the covers.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red Eyed Gaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Friday night, Sofia and Patrick were insistent on taking Cherry along. Despite her reservations about the whole 'potential cult' thing, she didn't want to disappoint them. So, she went along. The woman at the door gave the candies again, as they were seated in the same chairs as before. The pale girl made sure to keep her mouth shut this time.</p><p>Patrick handed her a candy, looking at her intensely with his glazed over eyes. Cherry swallowed as she held it; she really didn't want to turn into a mindless zombie member.<br/>"Go on," he murmured.<br/>"Yeah, Cherry, try it out." Sofia egged her on.</p><p><br/>"Okay..." she slipped it into her mouth. The candy went under her tongue, and she kept it there.<br/>The same entrance continued, the leader entering from the veil of smoke, welcoming his 'children' before starting the lecture.</p><p>The subject, communication with lesser demons. The idea seemed interesting to Cherry, despite the potential danger. The candy was starting to melt slightly, her head feeling more light.<br/>The candy had to go.</p><p><br/>As the leader command his children to rise, Cherry spit the red candy down on the floor. Squeaks of chairs covered the tiny thud as it landed by her feet. She rose, too, and squished the treat under her boot, uncaring that it would make her heel sticky.</p><p><br/>"Focus, breathe... Focus, breathe... Breathe in the essences of the fire. Focus on the fire." The leader told them, his eyes scanning over the crowd.<br/>The flames were growing, the zombified followers reaching out to focus on it. His eyes were wide, before turning to her. Patrick stared at Sofia, who in turn gazed at Cherry. What were they trying to tell her?</p><p><br/>"Child, you know what I call you for~" the leader purred, motioning her. The crowd parted instantly with a motion of his hand.<br/>Cherry blinked, the taste of the treat still in her mouth. She felt light headed as the crowd pushed her forward. Her legs shook as she stumbled onto the stage, and the leader held her up.<br/>"Let us commune with demons together,"</p><p><br/>Her lips trembled, whispering 'how'. He turned her focus to the flames, as her eyes glowed. It was, entrancing, as she gazed further into it. His voice whispered lowly, "Show yourself to us". The flames shot upwards, causing Cherry to stumble backwards.</p><p><br/>The leader laughed, patting her back reassuringly. "Do not fret. They're just excited to see you."<br/>"Th- They're trying to take my eyebrows off." Cherry said, not fighting as he pushed her back in front of the flames.</p><p><br/>"You see the figures in the flames... You feel their heat, hear their voices... They call to all of us."<br/>The fire hissed, the voices becoming louder and louder. She couldn't begin to comprehend what they were saying, though. Did one say something to her? The leader extended his arm out, the fire wrapping around it. His skin wasn't burning, either.</p><p><br/>It was touching her, but it was not hurting. She couldn’t even feel the heat like she had a moment before.<br/>Smoke and mirrors, she told herself, that's all it is.<br/>"They feel you, my dear... They see you for what you are... who you want to be..." the leader murmured in her ear. "Let them embrace you."</p><p>The flames seemingly enveloped the two of them, the figures becoming more and more apparent. One kept tapping at its neck. All too personal, as she clutched to her scarf. The leader gestured for her to touch one of them. Hesitantly, she tapped one, who wailed out. The sound made her wince in pain.</p><p><br/>"Oh, relax... She sees you. They see us all..." the leader said, rubbing his hands around on Cherry's shoulders. "Our children of the night honor us all!"<br/>The crowd cheered, lifting their hands and rejoicing. Some in the front row even fell to their knees, tears of joy slipping from their eyes.</p><p><br/>This was definitely a cult, Cherry decided.<br/>Slowly, she turned away from the flames and into the leader's chest. She shook. The venom of the candy was getting more and more into her system.</p><p>It only got worse as he continued, the lecture devolving into the importance of such communication. Cherry was seated on a cushion near him, shivering. Her brain couldn't decide on whether or not to run or stay. Tears bubbled up in her eyes until-"The mass has ended, go, my children".</p><p><br/>Chairs scooted back and feet began to mindlessly shuffle off as the leader's hands dropped. He sighed and turned from his fire pit to Cherry on her cushion.<br/>"You're feeling a bit... overwhelmed."<br/>She shut her eyes, clutching her hands close to her chest. "Yes..."</p><p><br/>"Was that your first time communicating with demons?"<br/>"I- I definitely can say I hadn't d- done it before..." she sniffed, letting him set his hands back on her shoulders.<br/>"For your first time, you've done well", he complimented, standing her up. "Come, I'd like to speak with you", he smiled, leading her to another room. She looked back to see Sofia and Patrick heading to the meeting room.</p><p><br/>"What about my friends...?"<br/>"They may wait for you." He said, ushering her into an office. There were cushions in places of chairs, and he kneeled down behind a short desk. "Come, kneel. Have some cookies. The members drop them off to me after every mass."</p><p><br/>Cherry sat down and looked at the treats. A warm oven fresh smell filled the air around them, and they didn't look red or poisonous, so she picked one up.<br/>"What kind are they?"<br/>"Sugar," he said, grabbing two for himself. "My personal favorite."</p><p><br/>"T-That's good to know", she glanced away, taking a tenative bite. "I can sense your doubt. That you and I are somehow not actually communicating with these demons. We're smarter than that, wouldn't you think?". Cherry laughed awkwardly, "Kind of a loaded question to spring on a person, don't you think?"</p><p><br/>"Not really," he smiled, lacing his fingers together.<br/>Cherry wanted to peel her eyes away from his. It was intimidating, yet warm. He spoke in a strange voice and made it seem like he knew everything about her. Her hand floated up to her scarf, instinctively.<br/>"You said you... can sense things..."<br/>"That I can, my dear." He nodded.</p><p><br/>"Y-you can tell, can't you?'', she shrank away. He said nothing, but the look in his eyes told her everything. Cherry asked to change the subject, asking why he started-this.<br/>"Your website says you've been doing this for about three years--"</p><p><br/>"Well, this operation in New York has been up for three years. Our brothers and sisters have been doing this since the 70s. It died down in the 80s and 90s, but it begins to thrive once more under my guiding hand."</p><p><br/>A cult could last for that long? The man must have been a former member, inducted, and allowed to rise up through its ranks. She nodded, as he finished off the second cookie, reaching for another. "What makes you think I'm on your level of understanding? It's my first time in this-situation", Cherry brushed a bit of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Oh, some people just have a true gift for it." He said, then stuffed the cookie into his awaiting mouth. He chewed, grabbing another before swallowing. "You have a powerful gift. You saw them, you heard them, and they are interested in what they saw in you."<br/>"I- I don't want them seeing anything in me..."</p><p><br/>"Oh, but you're wrong. They want to help you, my dear. They want to bring you up into a higher level."<br/>"I'm sorry, I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that", she finished off the cookie. "You're closer to perfection than you think, child", he took another, staring at her as he did it, "You don't want another?" "No thank you".</p><p><br/>"More for me, I suppose." He said, giving a small shrug. Those deep brown eyes flickered up to her as he bit down into another treat. Cherry pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, trying to hide her swallowing.</p><p><br/>The drugged candy was messing with her system. She kept remembering his speech on the seven sins. He went on for almost an hour about the gluttony of mankind and how it should be embraced lovingly with all the rest of its hedonistic brothers.</p><p><br/>"I suppose you have a particular interest in that sin," she spoke. The leader looked back at her. "Of course. Indulgence is something all of us should be proud of, " he spoke, as if it was obvious. Cherry glanced to the floor, unsure how to reply. If she brought up health consequences, would he be offended?</p><p><br/>Probably best to avoid it, she thought as she watched him give himself a pat on the belly beneath his armor. The small smirk on his face when he had polished off the plate was endearing, too. It made her think of a child finishing up their mother's special made cookies.<br/>"Does your mind revolve around any of the seven sins, my dear? I can tell there is so much envy in you... Lust, too?"</p><p><br/>"N-no, not like that", her blush betrayed her. "There's no reason to deny yourself that. One cannot live whilst suppressing themself. " Cherry rubbed her arm, unsure how to tell him.<br/>"I.. I'm not comfortable with talking about it..." she said, feeling her voice lower more and more the longer he looked at her. "I guess I feel some..."</p><p><br/>"There is no shame in it, my dear." He told her, reaching over to hold her hand. He rubbed it, gently, as he spoke, "We all have that bridge that is blocked at first. The key past it is fire. We must burn these bridges down."</p><p>She wanted to believe him, she really did, but, considering this was a cult, she had a hard time trying. But, she nodded, just out of politeness. He could have been a great therapist or teacher, had he not been a cult leader. "Have you ever thought of where you could have ended up?", Cherry offered.<br/>"Ended up?" He echoed, squinting in confusion. "I am where I am destined to be. I thrive where I am, and I shall lead us into greatness. Our group's fire will help cleanse mankind."</p><p><br/>"I see..." Cherry said, nodding, but she was lost. She either needed to spend more time around him, or she needed to get the hell out.</p><p><br/>A knock at the door answered that for her. He stood from his cushion, hand supporting his belly, before approaching and opening the door. Sofia and Patrick were there, coming down from the candy's high. "Are we allowed to see Cherry?", Patrick asked.<br/>"Cherry?" He asked, then smiled back at his guest. "Yes, Cherry, please stand. I don't wish to hold you here any longer than need be."</p><p><br/>"Thank you, sir.." she said.<br/>"Please, you may call me Gene. It's a privilege for you to be given permission to say it, so you two," he turned to her friends. "Do not go spreading it about."</p><p><br/>They nodded, before leaving with her. She shook her head, trying to forget the 'cleansing mankind' statement, and let Patrick talk. "Did you see the crazy fire he had lit?", he asked Sofia, who nodded, wide eyed. Cherry didn't want to think about the demon summoning, that was most likely a drug induced hallucination. But, she felt like Gene-knew what she was going through, even if it was a form of love bombing.</p><p>A buzz went off in her jacket, and she stopped outside the building with her jaw dropped.<br/>'Want to come back tonight? Another peek in the fire is always fun.'<br/>She tucked her phone back into her pocket, wearily eyeing the windows as she climbed into a cab after Sofia. How had he gotten her number?</p><p>She chose not to respond, feeling that if he had her phone number, his intentions could be more sinister, especially if he-knew. A second text on the cab ride home read 'It could be a good way to practice'. She didn't answer. A third text when stepping into her apartment building, 'Are you afraid?'<br/>"Yes," she texted him back. She growled in irritation as she climbed the stairs back up to her apartment. Just as soon as she opened her door, her pocket buzzed again. "You gotta be kidding me..."</p><p><br/>'What if I threw in dinner?'<br/>"You'd probably order something bloody. I've sworn off red meat."<br/>'Actually, I was thinking about pasta.'<br/>"...Who the hell is this guy?" She squinted at her phone screen.</p><p><br/>Cherry shouldn't have asked where they were going, or how much it would cost. But, at least he didn't suggest going back to his place 'that's for another time', he assured. She rolled her eyes. But, she did learn where they would meet. </p><p><br/>The restaurant, if she could call it that, looked very much like their temple. Demonic faces covered the walls, neon signs of red eyes stood out front, watching anyone who entered or exited. The staff had red eyes, as well, she noticed as one led her to a table in the back.</p><p><br/>Gene waited for her there, looking over a menu with a smile. He looked nice out of his armor, dressed in a black suit with his hair pulled back. She would've thought he was a lawyer if she didn't know what he really did.</p><p>She sat across from him, as he welcomed her, kissing the top of her hand. Cherry couldn't seem to understand the point of him wanting her to come here, aside from another speech about the 'abilities' she somehow possessed, or more love bombing. "Hello", she greeted, as she glanced at the menu.</p><p><br/>"Did you find the place easy to get to?" He asked her. She nodded. "Good, good. It's hard to miss the watchful eyes of our group."<br/>"Yeah.. I've been seeing it more and more lately." She said. It had been popping up around the city in several graffiti spots. She'd even seen it on road signs and painted on bridges. "You all seem to be getting popular."</p><p><br/>"It's thanks to our inner fires, spreading the good word to the masses... But I don't suspect you came here to talk much religion."<br/>"No, not particularly", she took another glance at the menu. "Although, I have to ask you, how'd you get my number?", Cherry moved back a little, in case he wanted to grab at her. A red eyed staff member came by with glasses of water, looking more dead than alive. This caused a break before he could answer. </p><p><br/>"Water?"<br/>Cherry nodded, letting him set it down.<br/>"Ready to order?"<br/>"I'll have the spaghetti," Gene said, then looked to his guest. "And you, my dear?"<br/>"I'll... I'll have a salad and some of the soup of the day, please." Cherry told the waiter, quickly glancing over the menu.<br/>Gene waved him off, then went to the basket of bread on the table. "Tell me about yourself, my dear."</p><p><br/>"Well, there's not much to me. I work at a record store, I have a band with Patrick, Sofia, and her friend Joey. My landlady hates me, and my dad writes for SNL and Last Week Tonight. Sorry I'm not more interesting", she shook her head, taking a sip of her water. She wanted to leave out the-other thing. Cherry didn't know whether or not Gene would berate her for it, so it would be best not to bring it up.</p><p><br/>"Not more interesting? My dear Cherry, that is all interesting! A band, you say? What do you play?"<br/>"Rock n roll--"<br/>"The best genre," Gene nodded, smiling at her. "The best communication with the other side is always done with rock."<br/>"I'm sure it is," she said, giving a small laugh. His enthusiasm was infectious.</p><p><br/>He mentioned something about his own band, while she wanted to re-ask the question about her number. The cult leader continued with something regarding the 'seven talents', each of them demonic in nature.</p><p><br/>"Sadly... we're missing that seventh member..." Gene sighed, glancing down at the table. "There's only so much six can do when we have our own responsibilities with the group and our music..."<br/>"Can't one person take up two talents?"</p><p><br/>"Doesn't work like that. We were set on our paths when we entered the group. A predetermined fate, if you will."<br/>"Well, I hope you find them", she tapped her fingers on the table, the red eyes on the walls boring into her skull. "Thank you, dear", he smiled slightly.</p><p>The food was presented to them, the staff member looking like a walking corpse. Cherry thanked the server, before turning to look at Gene again.<br/>"That's quite a bit you have there." It didn't need to be said, but the words tumbled out of her mouth anyway. He didn't look ashamed when she said it, either. In fact, he winked at her and grabbed his fork with gusto.</p><p><br/>"I've been waiting for this meal all day, sweet Cherry." He told her.<br/>Her face flushed, before she took a bite of her salad. Cherry's focus turned as he started to eat. Where did he come from? How many people did he give the candy? What was with the prevalent amount of  red eyes?</p><p>And, on top of all of that, why did he get her number and invite her to dinner? She set her fork down to check her phone. This drew Gene's attention.<br/>"Mhmph, what's wrong?" He asked her, mouth full.<br/>"What is your end game here, Gene?"</p><p><br/>"End game? ...Do you mean in general or with the grou--"<br/>"Not in the religious sense."<br/>He swallowed, then smiled at her. "Can't I take a beautiful woman out for a hot meal?" He asked, patting her hand.</p><p><br/>Cherry spluttered, her face burning crimson. This was some kind of practical joke, she assured herself. Compelling, moderately attractive men don't ask 20 year olds out. But, he did run a cult. "Are you alright, dear?", he asked, concern marking his face.</p><p>"I.. I'm fine. I'm just having a hard time judging your age, I guess..."<br/>"I look good for 33, I suppose... or bad since you said it was a hard time." Gene laughed, gently swiping his thumb over hers, softly. "I hope it isn't a big gap for you."</p><p><br/>"I- I mean, it's the biggest one I've ever dealt with sure... wait, is this a date?"<br/>"If you want it to be", he winked. Her expression shifted, glancing at the table, curling her lip. Gene chuckled, before returning to eat. Cherry tapped her fingers on the surface, after taking a nervous bite of her salad.</p><p><br/>"I- I haven't been on a date in a while..." she admitted slowly to him. "I haven't found someone who wasn't going to... freak out..." It wasn't all bad Gene knew her secret. He still treated her with respect and even asked her out for a date. It was more than any other person had done for her within the past year or more.<br/>"Why would I freak out?"</p><p>"Let's just say, I'm not exactly a beautiful-woman", she lowered her voice, reaching towards the scarf. Cherry shook her head, before saying she needed just a bit more to fix it. Gene folded his hands as she spoke, his focus unbroken.</p><p><br/>"I... I know what I am... what I will be soon. I just need to get the funds for it, first." She told him. "Then I won't have to worry about anything but a scar."</p><p><br/>"I understand why you're doing this, why you want to do this, sweet Cherry, but do you think this effects what I think of you?" Gene asked her. "Do you think it matters to me what tools you have?"<br/>"You're probably the first partner I've had that asked", a weak smile tugged at her lips, "But, I don't know. I suppose it doesn't", she pressed her hand to her temple. Cherry glanced at her phone again, 6:30 pm.</p><p><br/>It wasn't too late yet. They still had time to hang out.<br/>"Do you want to go see a movie?"<br/>"Will it involve sin?" He joked, then laughed at her blank expression. "I'm kidding. We'll get popcorn and have a good time no matter the genre."</p><p><br/>They finished dinner, and split the check, at her insistence. As they hailed a cab to the theater, she noticed the eyes painted on the nearby courthouse. Blood red, and drilling into her soul. Cherry decided on a horror re-screening, he bought the popcorn. They sat next to each other as the typical pre-movie ads began to play. Gene rolled his eyes at this.</p><p><br/>"Look at this... They continue to shove garbage at us while we just wait to be entertained."<br/>Cherry nodded. She couldn’t help but agree with him. She raised a piece of popcorn to his lips to make him slightly less grumpy.<br/>"Patience is a virtue... one that no one gives a real damn about..." he grumbled, but accepted the popcorn.</p><p><br/>"It's a pain", she spoke, "But, they have to, delayed gratification and all that". He grumbled, as another set of announcements rolled. Emergency exit locations, and piracy warnings, which also aggravated Gene. "We can see them, and this movie's in the public domain". Cherry gave him another piece of popcorn.</p><p><br/>"The government is forced to feed us lies... mhmm. And you feed me popcorn~" Gene opened his mouth again, then smiled. She kept doing it until the movie began to play.<br/>As the intro rolled, he whined at her for more, making her roll her eyes. "Gene... people are staring at you. Be quiet."<br/>"I will with buttery popcorn~"</p><p>The other patrons glared at the act, Cherry noticed, as the movie started. Häxan. "The one unfairly banned in multiple countries," Gene brought up, before the girl fed him more popcorn. He accepted, licking her fingers. She shook her head, as the movie continued.</p><p><br/>"Do you have any qualms against magic or crafts, my dear?" He quietly asked Cherry. She shook her head. She never had anything against those who believed in such power or practiced with it. "Good, good."<br/>"What, are you saying you'll breathe fire for me?" She tried not to laugh.<br/>"Sure."</p><p><br/>Her eyes widened, and she leaned back, as fire escaped from Gene's mouth. Cherry struggled to come up with a response. Instead, merely stammering.</p><p><br/>She whipped her head around. Had no one else seen what she had just witnessed? Was everyone honestly too sucked into a silent movie as not to notice what he just did?<br/>"Don't worry... I won't burn the popcorn." He murmured, softly nudging her for more.<br/>Her fingers trembled as she plucked a few pieces from the bag. He ate each one, before extending his tongue out. Again, her eyes enlarged. How could that be real?</p><p><br/>He gave her a smirk, wiggling the appendage like he were showing off. She just stuck another buttery piece of popcorn on it, looking at him like he were one of the demons he preached about.<br/>"Do you wanna feel?"<br/>"It's n- not the right movie, Gene.."</p><p><br/>He rolled his eyes, but agreed begrudgingly. The movie was still rolling, but, Cherry felt something hit the back of her headrest. Turning around, she spotted a gruff looking man with a jean jacket.<br/>"What're you lookin' at?" He asked her in a thick Brooklyn accent. It was clear he had tapped the back of her chair, but she didn't mention it. He looked ready to throw down if she so much as breathed wrong.</p><p><br/>She shook her head, turning back to the screen. She scooted closer to Gene, too, just in case.<br/>He wrapped his arm over her shoulders, before staring at the aggressive man. She was too caught up in the movie, until she heard a blood curdling scream. She whipped her head back to see the other man shivering in horror.</p><p><br/>His eyes were red, bulging out of his head as he scrambled from his seat and out from the theater. Gene smirked, patting Cherry reassuringly.<br/>"Guess some people can't handle their horror."<br/>"Y- Yeah..." she said, curling against him. Gene was oddly rather warm and soft, like the perfect snuggle companion.</p><p><br/>She smiled, rotating back from watching the movie, to feeding him popcorn. She was having fun for now, she could think about how embarrassing it was later. An hour had passed, and the movie concluded. The popcorn was gone, and Gene was still holding her.<br/>A content smile laid on his face as she sat up against him and booped his nose. His lips pursed, then relaxed when she pulled out a candy bar from her purse.</p><p><br/>"You've been holding out on me~" he said, his eyes following the treat as she waved it in front of his face.<br/>"Just a lil' bit. I actually just remembered I had it in here."<br/>"Mmhm, full size, too~"<br/>She peeled off some of the wrapper, before placing it near his mouth. He took a bite, chewing at it, before going in for more. Cherry felt herself look away, almost in shame. This was weird to people, even considered 'Fetishistic'.</p><p><br/>Gene's arm pulled her closer, eliciting a small squeak from her. He laid his chin atop her head and purred.<br/>"You're very kind to me~"<br/>"I.. I just don't want you to be hungry, I guess..." she blushed. It felt so taboo when she said it like that.</p><p>Gene tapped her nose, allowing her to look up at him. "Are you not well, sweet Cherry?", he lifted an eyebrow. She shook her head. He scowled, then dropped it, "We've found your bridge, haven't we?".</p><p>Cherry's eyes widened. That sermon he was preaching earlier... he was bringing it back around? She whined, standing up now.<br/>"Gene... I don’t have a bridge to burn--"<br/>"Yes you do~ I just witnessed it! And we can both benefit from helping you break from this shame you're experiencing~"<br/>"Gene, please... I don't know..."<br/>"There doesn't have to be anything you're not comfortable with, my dear... Just good food and sin."</p><p>She sighed, pressing her hands to her temples. "Just, just one time. D-don't tell anyone else, please", she pleaded. He agreed, standing up. The two left the theater, Gene wrapping an arm around Cherry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Food and Screams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His apartment was large, and shockingly clean. Cherry looked at the paintings on the living room walls, and the strange books on the shelves and coffee table. "Have a seat", he tapped her shoulder, gesturing her over to a table. She accepted. Gene stood, and went over to the fridge, producing an armful of food.</p><p>Cherry watched with wide eyes as Gene sat down everything from grilled leeks to meatloaf. There was quite a bit of pasta, as well, and he even brought out the condiments.</p><p>"Gene... this isn't for me, right?"<br/>
"What?" He laughed, "Have of it what you will, but no, not really. This is for me, my dear."<br/>
"Oh. Uh... why?" Was their dinner really not enough for him?</p><p>"Like I said, it's beneficial for both of us", he spoke, shrugging as he glanced at the number of dishes he set down. They covered nearly the entire table. Cherry watched as he began to eat, blushing. After finishing the plate, he slid the fork over to her.</p><p>"Me?" she squeaked as she was put on the spot. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the silver fork and held it, firmly. "Gene, I... I can't feed you--"</p><p>"Yes, you can~" he purred, nudging a turkey loaf between them. "We're all alone... I'm starving... horny... You’re my lil' enabler~"</p><p>The sweet talk had her heart beating quicker. She swallowed, staring at the meat, thankful she wasn't expected to partake. She stabbed into the loaf and lifted the entire thing up. Gene licked the gravy clean off of it and about deep-throated the loaf until Cherry told him to bite.</p><p>He bit down, pulling a half of it off. He chewed, and gulped, before moving onto the other half. She had to admit, it was-endearing how much he was willing to force himself to eat. She moved over to a plate of pasta. Twirling a bite, she noticed he was rubbing her other hand.</p><p>"Gene..." she whispered, feeling the tension melt from her hand. His brown eyes were enthralling, calming her mind while her heart skipped.</p><p>"Don't stop on my watch," he smirked, "Let's keep it going~"<br/>
"Are you sure you have room?"<br/>
"Such a silly question." His laugh was warm and filled the room.</p><p>She twirled another forkful, and allowed him to eat, her apprehension ebbing away. She focused on how it made him, happy almost. That someone he valued was taking care of him. Eventually, the fork hit ceramic. She turned her gaze to a plate of leeks. Cherry stabbed one with the fork, and held the food to his mouth. Gene accepted it, gazing at her.</p><p>She stared right back, watching as he chewed. "How do you like it?"<br/>
"You know...." Gene said in between chewing, "I don’t prefer it over my proteins and meats, but it's good. Could use some cheese or something." He held his mouth open for the remaining portion to be popped in. He savored the flavor as she pulled over another plate.</p><p>"What is this, Gene?"<br/>
"That is a tunision brik-style eggs," he said. "Do you know what's in them?"<br/>
"Uhhh, not exactly." Cherry murmured. "Eggs?"</p><p>"You're silly," Gene said with a soft smile. "Yes, eggs are in it, as well as potato chunks that are stuffed inside a crispy dough pastry." Cherry felt a tingle in her chest as she saw Gene swallow and lick his lips. She offered the rest of the treat to him, which was devoured along with the remaining four egg pastries.<br/>
Soon, Gene wore a pout as he looked at the empty tray.</p><p>"Still hungry?", Cherry tilted her head. He nodded, as she dragged over another plate. Some meat dish whose name she assumedly wouldn't be able to pronounce. A piece of it was cut off, and placed near his lips. The cult leader again took the meat whole, chewing with fervor. Cherry felt like she could pass out.</p><p>"Does this turn you on?" Gene asked her.<br/>
"Hmmm?" Cherry questioned as she was too busy thinking about burying her face in his neck. All she wanted to do was lick along his neck first, then gently nip it. Gene had to know what this was doing to her. Letting out a deep purr, she spoke, "A bit... sure."<br/>
"Mmhm, why don't you repeat that with a lil'... gusto?" He chuckled.</p><p>"Sure", she bit the inside of her cheek. He accepted it. "I see the bridge is burning well. " Cherry rolled her eyes playfully, as he continued to eat. "Mind if I kiss you?", she shifted in place.</p><p>"Please~" he said with his mouth full. He swallowed and licked his lips.<br/>
Cherry tilted her head and parted her lips as his tongue reached out for a long taste. She found her body pressed tightly into his, her hands fisted on his chest and her eyes shut as the sensations and tingles floated through her nerves and body leaving her feeling as though she was levitating.</p><p>The sensation was incredible, the warmth like nothing she'd experienced. It was as if he knew what made her tick. She didn't know the time when they broke it, but she giggled afterwards, elated. Gene ran a hand down her back.</p><p>"Feeling better? More relaxed?" He asked her, gently. She nodded, curling back against his body. It was hard to do with his stomach full of food, but she was determined to rest up against him.<br/>
"You're like a big teddy bear," she sighed, nuzzling his neck.</p><p>"So I've been told", he remarked. She nodded, curling up a bit closer. Gene continued to rub her back, his eyes slowly flickering shut-until her phone rang.</p><p>A snarl escaped his lips, but he restrained himself as she shifted away from him. She dug into her pocket and plucked it out, frowning at the screen.</p><p>"Sorry, Gene, it's my parents, I have to take this."<br/>
"Right now?" He whined.<br/>
"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be off in a minute." She told him, standing up to walk around.</p><p>She took the call in his bathroom, leaning against the sink. Her mom took the line first. "Cherry, Patrick told me you three were taking 'acid gummies', what's going on?", she asked. Her dad took it too, "Does it have anything to do with all the red eyes painted everywhere?"</p><p>"'Acid gummies?' What? We're not on acid. We went to this weird group meeting because we thought it was a theater group or something getting together. It turns out they're religious--"</p><p>"Oh, my god, you joined a cult!?"<br/>
"Calm down, I haven't joined anything--"<br/>
"That sounds like a cult!"</p><p>"Calm down, they're not asking me to sleep with the leader or anything", she started to pace. Her parents weren't as convinced. "You could be in danger, Cherry". She didn't notice anyone watching through the keyhole. "Mom, it's fine. The most that happened was some weird fire trick."</p><p>"Don't drink the kool-aid! Or go out to some compound and dress like a hippy!"<br/>
"They're not those kinds of people." She sighed, shaking her head. She sat down on the edge of the tub and let them rant some more. "Mom, dad, stop. They're not-- ....I wouldn't do that, calm down."<br/>
"I wouldn't get hurt... I have someone watching over me."</p><p>That certainly sparked interesting questions from her parents. She ignored the first question of if they knew who she was, but she answered the rest. She felt so bad about keeping Gene so long. He must have been starving again.</p><p>"Please don't do anything dangerous. Promise me?", her mom asked. "Promise", Cherry nodded. The two hung up shortly after.</p><p>The keyhole glowed slightly before Cherry looked back up again. She tucked her phone back into her pocket and left, coming back to Gene with his eyes shut and shirt slid up his front.<br/>
"Gene..." she smiled, walking back over to him. "C'mon. Wake up."<br/>
"Mmhm...?"<br/>
"Let me help you to bed, big guy."</p><p>His attention perked up at that, his eyes opening. Gene let her help him up, but his mind was spinning. 'Some fire trick', did she lie to her parents, or truly doubt his word? However, it wouldn't be wise to bring it up, for obvious reasons.</p><p>The unfortunate bed squeaked and bent under Gene's body, then Cherry's, as she climbed beside him. She buried her face into his neck, nibbling the skin, softly.<br/>
"Oh, sweet Cherry..." he smirked. Her kisses and bites were reassuring, but he felt his own doubt linger. He needed to invite her back for more.</p><p>She kissed his lips, before announcing she had to go back home. The smile dropped from his face, replaced with a pout, "Can't you stay a bit longer?", he asked. Cherry shook her head. "I'll come back to see you, though", she left the bed, trying to mitigate the doubt in her mind.</p><p>On the subway home, she noticed the eyes painted on one of the cars. She stepped in, head down, before the doors closed. The ride was anything but peaceful, with two teenage boys throwing things and screaming at each other.</p><p>The thought crossed her mind that she should have remembered to pack earbuds, but she waved it off. She'd remember them next time.</p><p>The noise was getting closer to her end of the car, though. She curled her body away from them as they seemingly stood around her. She wished she hadn't stuffed Gene as full now. She could have asked him to escort her home.</p><p>"What's her deal, Brendon, she crazy?", one asked, seemingly pointing to her. "Nah, man, she's one of those goth chicks you like", another joked. The two laughed like hyenas. Another joke about how she 'must have daddy issues', and more piercing laughter. Her brain felt like it was on fire, as she started repeating 'stop it'. Eventually, the noise was too much, and she screamed.</p><p>Her body shook as she glanced around. It was slow motion watching the glass crack and split beside her. The eyes of the boys harassing her twitched, then popped like water balloons, red filling their new voids. The boys were thrown back against the poles, crying as the car slid to its next stop.<br/>
Cherry did not even have control over herself as her feet ran out of there. She felt tears run down her face as she climbed the steps.</p><p>What did she do? What did she do? She couldn't call the cops, they'd label her a murderer or insane. She paced, the snowfall collecting on her coat and hair. Her only option at the moment was Gene. Nervously, she clicked the call icon near his number after getting her phone out.</p><p>"Ge- Gene...!" She whispered, holding her hand in front of her face as she talked. "Gene... please pick up..."<br/>
"Hello--"<br/>
"Oh, thank goodness!!" She cried, accidentally shaking the trashcans near her. "Gene.. I don’t know what's happening... I think I'm tripping...!"</p><p>"Cherry, what are you talking about?", he asked, groaning. Cherry continued to pace, teary eyed. "On the subway, these guys were harassing me. I screamed at them, then the next thing I know, the glass is broken, and their eyes exploded. I have to be tripping!" Gene paused for a moment. "Dear, you're not tripping."</p><p>"I am!" She shouted, toppling the trashcans over on accident. She froze, then fled further down the street, shaking from both the fear and cold. "Gene, I must have inhaled something at your place- or I ate something weird at the restaurant--"<br/>
"Dear, you're not tripping. This is natural." He yawned, "Come back to me. I'll help you."</p><p>"O-okay", she sniffled, "J-just tell me where to go". Gene assured her, "Corner of 24th and Ivy. I'll be up in a bit." "G-got it", she nodded, snow piling up around her.</p><p>She didn't have to wait very long before Gene appeared in a black car. He pulled up and offered her a thick coat, which she threw on immediately. The door shut behind her, and she began to sob into his chest, wishing this nightmare away.<br/>
He pat her back, gently, telling her again that she wasn't on drugs or hallucinating in any way.</p><p>"I hurt them, then. I hurt people", Cherry weeped. Gene held her hand, his thumb brushing against her knuckles as he drove. They turned the corner, and turned another, all while she stared at the floor.</p><p>"Cherry, you didn't mean to, it's alright. It was just an accident. Accidents happen all the time. They have now been cleansed of their sin, and if they lived, then they'll have a great chance of restarting their lives." Gene explained to her.<br/>
"But--"<br/>
"Shhh. It's okay."<br/>
"But, Gene, why are we heading out of town?"<br/>
"Mmhm... we're taking a trip to Connecticut to see a friend of mine... another leader who prides himself on his followers."</p><p>"Connecticut? But I've got work in the-", she protested, to which he shushed her. "Cherry, I'll sort this out". She stared at the floor again, before he asked, "Do you want to turn the radio on?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Why the hell not? The rest of her night couldn't possibly get anymore strange. Some tunes would at least help pass the time while Gene drove.</p><p>She leaned back in her seat while the speakers came alive beside her. A gentle hand rested on her knee, bringing her a small comfort.<br/>
"It'll be okay."</p><p>She sighed, glancing at the station. A song was ending, being replaced by another, with a drum opening. Gene noticed this, as he turned the dial up. The lyrics broke through next, a harder inflection. <br/>
'Stand up, you don't have to be afraid, get down, love's like a hurricane '. <br/>
She'd heard it before, but couldn't remember the band.</p><p>The song pounded through the speakers and into her head. She didn't mind at first, but the more the singer sang, the faster the guitar played, the more the drums beat and the bass strummed, she felt herself getting tired.</p><p>"Ge... Gene...?" It felt so hard to keep her eyes open as they passed through a tunnel.<br/>
"Shh. Just sleep. It'll be okay."</p><p>Her eyes closed, and she snuggled up in the coat, letting sleep take her. It was hard to do, given the potholes and drivers honking angrily, but eventually, they faded away, as her world became nothing but a black abyss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hell Tunnel to Connecticut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Cherry felt someone nudge her awake, along with hearing a voice. She opened her eyes wearily, to see Gene telling her they were here. Confused, she glanced around the car, and out the windows. Outside was a strange area, a veritable desert. This wasn't Connecticut at all. "Gene, I think we went the wrong way," she attempted, "Did we end up in Vegas?"</p><p>"Mm, no, this is Connecticut alright. We just pulled through Vinnie's garage and he decided to open the portal to our higher realm. Such a show-off." Gene said as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.<br/>
"I... I don’t get it. Is this a joke? Am I drugged-- I know you keep telling me I'm not, but Gene this is--"</p><p>"You're not drugged. You're seeing on a different level, my dear."<br/>
Cherry shut her eyes. She didn't want to see on a different level, she just wanted to go home. She didn't want Gene to park the car next to an oasis and get out.</p><p>"Better shed the coat, Cherry. It's a bit hot in here." He told her, undoing his own heavy layers.<br/>
She took off her coat and jacket, leaving her in a t shirt and pleated skirt. Her scarf remained on, as she shoved the phone in her purse. The two exited the car, the heat burning as soon as they did. The sand blew at their feet, as they wandered to a golden structure. Thirty feet high, and decorated with ornate paintings on the exterior. Cherry walked up the carved marble steps with Gene, before he knocked at the door.</p><p>"What is this place?"<br/>
"A show of wealth and progress with any traces of humility wiped away in favor to explore the smug nature of man."<br/>
Cherry blinked. She felt that she knew better than to ask. What other reply did she honestly expect from a cult leader?</p><p>The doors opened up, revealing not a soul behind them or strings that pulled them. All that greeted them was a cool breeze and a whisper on the wind. 'Come.'</p><p>Gene took Cherry's hand as they went in. The distractions very many. Golds, silvers, scrolls and portals to different places littered the interior walls and floors. All these excesses sent a shiver down Cherry's spine. She kept glancing around, feeling a deep sensation she was unsure of.</p><p>In the center of the room was a strange, feminine man, wearing a rather flashy outfit. "Gene, you didn't say you'd be coming over", he glanced at his own reflection, before adjusting his makeup, "Oh, you brought a girl too. " The second line was spoken almost dismissively. "Cherry, this is Vinnie. Vinnie, this is Cherry", the cult leader spoke, the glamourous man glancing over to look at the girl.</p><p>"Well, well, look at you~" he purred, walking towards them. "I can definitely see why Gene has brought you here to me. It's easy to sense."</p><p>"Really? That easy for you to sense?" Gene huffed, folding his arms. "I did all the heavy lifting, then."<br/>
"For once." Vinnie chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Gene. "My own abilities surpass your own~ It wasn't even a stretch to see her inner self."</p><p>Cherry stared on, utterly baffled. "What does everyone mean by 'inner self?' I know I made some guys eyes explode, but that has nothing to do with it", she responded. Vinnie shook his head, "You didn't tell her about all the talents?~"</p><p>"Nuh uh, that's a talk for a different moment. I just wanted her to meet you first." Gene said, "Why did you open us up here anyway?"<br/>
"What? I can't show off~?"<br/>
"You always do this."</p><p>"Fine, we'll go through the door near my throne and exit into the normal house... You love ruining my fun, Gene." Vinnie pouted, burying his face into Gene’s soft chest. "You've been indulging nicely again~"</p><p>"You can thank her for that", Gene replied. Cherry rubbed her arm, glancing at the floor. Vinnie ushered them over to the door, and opened it, before allowing the guests inside. The normal house was just as decorated, albeit with less precious metals.<br/>
"Are you two hungry? I was cooking a whole bunch of macaroni and cheese earlier."<br/>
"Why?"</p><p>"Because I could sense Gene's approaching presence." Vinnie smiled, laying a hand against his chest. "And, granted, it's not hard to hear his stomach rumbling from another state away."</p><p>Cherry bit the inside of her cheek, while Gene shrugged off the remark. "We'll have some", he agreed. Vinnie nodded, "Good, good." He walked off to the kitchen, leaving the two to gaze at the trinkets and paintings lining the walls. There was a clear Egyptian theme to them, even down to the eye of Horus found on a potted plant. "I've never seen someone decorate like this, unless we're talking about my grandma", Cherry noted.</p><p>"Vinnie enjoys his worldy possessions." Gene remarked, staring at a picture of painted red eyes. "He's enjoyed the life he's built up and loves to display it."<br/>
"It's rather tastefully cluttered." She said. Her hands couldn't help but wander and glide over the silk tapestries hanging on the walls.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll appreciate the compliment."<br/>
The other man returned with a stack of ceramic bowls, and the towel supported pot. After setting both on the dining room table, Vinnie noticed what she was thinking. 'Why did I even take that flyer if it would make me hurt them?" The feminine host announced himself, before allowing the guests to sit.</p><p>"Sit, sit! Gene, don't touch the pot." He gently smacked his hand away with a wooden spoon. "Now... I'll get some for Cherry and myself, then you can have the bowl."</p><p>Cherry rest her head atop her hand as she watched Vinnie serve them. Reality seemed to be crashing around her, and she hardly had the strength to lift her spoon. A bad drug trip would be the best possible answer until another one appeared.</p><p>"You just love it when I feed into your sin, Gene." Vinnie said, kissing the side of his head. "You take from me, but you reflect pride so well~"</p><p>She began to assume something, what if they were lovers, and she homewrecked? No, that wouldn't make sense, wouldn't it? Jealousy had no place here, it looked petty. But, Vinnie seemed to be a mind reader. "Cherry, your envy is showing", he teased. She continued to rest her head on her hand, as Gene began to rant.</p><p>"It shows, and we should let it. It's a natural response and--" And Gene was quickly cut off by Vinnie stuffing a roll into his mouth.</p><p>"You gluttonous being, we're not in the sanctuary right now. We know our own history, so don't go about spewing it like I'm not aware." His tone softened as Gene raised his head to him, leaning into his chest. "You're so soft... and you're making your friend jealous~"</p><p>"We made out", Cherry blurted, before instantly regretting it. Vinnie stared at Gene, who shrugged in response. "How juicy, Cherry", the prideful man chuckled, as she blushed in embarrassment. She took a nervous bite of macaroni, as Gene gulped down his food.</p><p>"Gene, what's going on? Why are we here? You said Vinnie would help." Cherry muttered as her spoon tapped against the side of her bowl. Nothing so far had been helpful at all.</p><p>"But isn't this helpful?" Vinnie said, leaning against Gene. "Do these emotions not stir something up inside you? Burn your bridges, and you will see what you have not been able to."<br/>
Her frustration was only growing, the jealousy bubbling up.</p><p>The spoon continued to tap against the bowl, as that jealousy started to flow out in a final tap, causing the ceramic to shatter in the same way as the glass. Cherry covered her mouth, shame beginning to pump in.<br/>
"Well, there we go~"</p><p>Vinnie rose up from Gene and slid over to Cherry, capturing her hands. She felt her heart race as his eyes rolled back into his head and he began to mutter Latin, reaching further and further up her arm. He stopped before he got to her chest, snapping back and tilting his head to the side.<br/>
"Where is your pride in this form?"</p><p>She lowered her focus, not saying a word. "This is troubling", Vinnie glanced over to Gene, "She has envy, and lust dripped in, but no clear indication of pride." Gene pressed a hand to his temple, unsure how to reply for the moment. When that moment passed, he answered, "She's apprehensive to it."</p><p>"Cherry..." Gene shook his head. He knew what troubled her, but they could fix it. "We need three of the sins to be whole... All of us."</p><p>"Three pillars of strength. A trifecta." Vinnie nodded, reaching back to rub Cherry's hands. "You will have envy... and you're partial to lust... but perhaps you could embrace another sin?"<br/>
"She gives me gluttony, she does not embrace it herself." Gene said, pulling the pot closer to himself.<br/>
"And what of pride?"</p><p>Vinnie smirked, settling his hand against his chest. "That is my own specialty. Pride is excessive belief in one's own abilities. It has been called the sin from which all others arise. Vanity in looks and wealth, excess in lust and gluttonous desires. Wrath when others wish to challenge you." His eyes shut, then reopened, golden and bright. "Why not give the original sin a try~?"</p><p>She leaned back in shock, as his eyes switched. She shifted her focus, but, ultimately agreed. "H-how is this going to work?", Cherry questioned, "I-I just don't want it to make people hate me". Vinnie snapped his fingers, "That's where people shouldn't be too concerned. All too many were raised to believe that pride was wrong".</p><p>"Humility is only the loser's option." Gene nodded, watching as Vinnie unraveled her scarf.<br/>
"Gene... There's a major physical barrier that is stopping me from doing any work right now. We need to help... her." Vinnie sighed, gently touching her neck. "How Adam's apple stopped midway as God caught man eating the forbidden fruit..."</p><p>"D- Don't..." she whispered. "Don't point it out."<br/>
Gene gave him a look reading, 'Don't upset her'. The prideful one stared back, before returning to Cherry. She rubbed her arm anxiously, as he touched it again. "You never wanted to have it, did you?" Her eyes began to well up.</p><p>"I never wanted this... I- I hate it." She muttered as his fingertips slid over and around it. "I need the surgeries..."<br/>
Vinnie nodded. "We'll get them done. But first... we have to get you settled in and we will help you adjust to my own sermons."<br/>
"Y- You run a church, too?"</p><p>"All of us do. We should be running one big one, but... we've been waiting." Vinnie sighed, looking at Gene.<br/>
"I'm still waiting on Ace and Paul", Gene replied. Vinnie sighed, shaking his head, "Honestly, I'm not surprised". Gene shrugged again, "I can see about getting them over. If Ace isn't drunk again".<br/>
"He... probably is, but see if Paul can get him up. You know he'll do anything for his Paulie." Vinnie smirked as Gene shook his head.<br/>
"Wouldn't we all?"<br/>
"I mean, I can restrain myself, but you give in the moment he shakes his hips and offers you a cookie."</p><p>Cherry giggled. That got their attention instantly. Vinnie pat her hand.<br/>
"There we go~" he said, "There's that smile."<br/>
Cherry shook her head, before Gene took out his phone. "Let's hope Paul's on the line", he said, before calling the number, and setting it to speaker. It rang for a few moments, before it was picked up. "Paul Stanley, who's this?"</p><p>"You know who it is~" Vinnie purred before Gene shoved him away.<br/>
"Paul, you know who it is." he sighed, then raised a brow when a moan carried over the line.<br/>
"Ohh, you double trouble boys~ It’s been so long since I've heard from you~"</p><p>"It's been ages since we've heard your moans~" Vinnie chuckled, lightly.<br/>
"We need you to get Ace and come over here", Gene started, "If you can". Paul seemed confused, "What's the occasion?"</p><p>"We have another", Vinnie smirked, "Cherry, say hi to Paul", he gestured her over to the phone. She took it, "Hello?"<br/>
"Ohhh, I wasn't expecting a lovely lady to join the chat~ What can I help with?"<br/>
"Gene says you should bring Ace over." Cherry said, unsure what was happening.</p><p>"Who are you?"<br/>
"The question is who are you?" Paul sounded like he was sitting up. "What's happened to you? You sound weird. I don't remember you sounding like--"</p><p>"And my phone comes back to me." Gene snapped, glaring at the phone.<br/>
She handed it back over, as Paul continued the questioning. "I remember a different voice from you", he snapped his fingers. Cherry looked baffled, "I don't know who you are". Vinnie's eyes widened, staring down at the floor. "Look, Paul, just get Ace up", Gene pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, where are you?", the man on the line asked. "Vinnie's place."</p><p>"Connecticut?!", he shouted.<br/>
"Why does everyone always make it sound like this state is hell?" Vinnie asked.<br/>
"Explains how comfy you are living in it." Gene smiled, patting his knee. "Paul get Ace here... and Peter, if you can manage it. I can call Eric, myself."</p><p>"Fine, fine. But no illusions. My hair doesn't do well in desert climates."<br/>
"No illusions he says, how dare he! I flaunt the truth, not lies!" Vinnie took Gene's phone and ended the call. He hardly even huffed when Gene yanked him down into his lap to get the device back.<br/>
The feminine man giggled, and placed his face in Gene's chest again.</p><p>Cherry began to pace, more and more confused by their conversation. "How could he say my voice was different if we've never spoken before?" Gene and Vinnie kept quiet, changing the subject to his house again. "You know, it's a shame more people decide not to decorate like this", Vinnie glanced at his nails.</p><p>"It really is. It's cozy." Gene agreed, then pressed a kiss to Vinnie's cheek. "You're quite the lil' homemaker~"<br/>
"Stooop~" Vinnie smiled, giving into the affection. "I just hate open concepts. They're not bad when they're done with enough color and taste, but like... I don’t know what's happening for everyone to get behind them--"</p><p>"Are you two really going to snuggle and talk house makeovers?"<br/>
"...Sure." Vinnie shrugged.<br/>
Cherry was unsure what to do, before her own phone rang, alerting the other two. Her parents were calling again. She took it, accidentally pressing speaker in the process. "Cherry, I don't know what's going on, but I need you to turn on the news", her dad instructed. Vinnie placed his head on his hand. "Channel 4".</p><p>"Oh, what the hell is that, Gene?" Vinnie shook his head as Cherry turned on the news. Images of the bloodied boys flashed on the screen, being carried out on stretchers. Their faces were blurred, but the blood could be seen on the rags beside them.</p><p>"It was an accident." Gene said.<br/>
"Oh god... It wasn't a bad trip..." Cherry gasped, sinking to her knees on the plush carpet.<br/>
"Cherry, can you help us understand this? Between this, and all these red eyes, we don't feel safe", her mom spoke, her tone wavering, "What do you mean bad trip, where are you?" Gene took the phone, setting the speaker function off, before talking to them himself. Vinnie watched on in astonishment and horror, as Gene held Cherry close to him. "This is Gene Simmons, I'm familiar with her," he began.</p><p>"Wh- Who is this--!?"<br/>
"Ma'am, I'm with your daughter right now. She is warm, safe, and with people who mean her no harm. She is simply going through a small transition, and you are advised to call at a later time."</p><p>"Jeez, Gene, you make it sound like she's in AA." Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Nice 'professional' voice, by the way. When did you learn that?"<br/>
Gene sent him a quick glare to shut up, then went on. "Yes, ma'am. She's right here, but she will be unavailable until tomorrow."</p><p>"Hold on, hold on, I think I need to be the father here", Cherry's dad got on, "How do we know that you're not some drug dealing type, or that cult leader?" Gene pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Sir, I mean your daughter no harm. She's with a friend of ours, and we just finished up lunch". "Get her on, this is serious", her dad insisted.</p><p>"Gene, give me the phone." Cherry cried, clutching his shirt. He complied, and she stifled a sniff before speaking again, "Dad... I'm so sorry. I can't deal with things right now... I- I'm going to get help wi- with... you know..."<br/>
"You're doing that now?! How?! You can't afford that-- what's happening there?"<br/>
"Dad, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Cherry, you're not getting a tracheal shave from a back alley surgeon!", he shouted, alerting both men in the room. "Dad, please, I-I'll be fine", she whimpered. "This is ridiculous, between a cult the government can't seem to control, two boys that died, and now my daughter putting her life at risk!", his volume only increased, as Vinnie snatched up the phone.</p><p>"You're a proud papa, sir, I can sense it... but you should relax. Reflect on your pride, ignore the news... embrace your good fortune for the daughter you have." Vinnie said, checking out his nails as he spoke. The volume on the other end decreased, and Cherry heard her father agree.</p><p>"What is he saying...?"<br/>
"Shh, dear, Vinnie is taking care of it."<br/>
"I understand your concerns, but, your daughter is happy, and safe here. I believe that should take precedence over the news, shouldn't it?", Vinnie continued, as a car parked outside. Gene gestured Cherry out with him to greet the other guests. One was a somewhat hungover brunet, the other, a veritable male diva.</p><p>"We're heeeeeeere! We took a tunnel through hell!" Paul smiled, presenting himself in the doorway. Ace slumped over against his back, exhausted yet trying to kiss at his neck.<br/>
"Of course you did," Gene quipped. "Get inside before you strip off everything."</p><p>"Cherry! Your dad was very understanding," Vinnie said, handing her phone back. He passed by her, kissing Paul on the cheek, then skipped over Ace to kiss Gene as he shut the door.</p><p>"Who are these people?", she whispered to Gene, who started up the introductions. Both new men were interrupted, by the sound of another car pulling in the driveway. Two short men, one with a fluffy mass of hair, and the other with a pair of oversized sunglasses entered the house. Paul blinked in astonishment. "Peter, Eric, how'd you get here?", he questioned. "Same way as you, the tunnel," the fluffy haired one answered.</p><p>"Does everyone take the tunnel of hell to get to me?" Vinnie looked around the room to get a group nod and shrug. He rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable."<br/>
"What's unbelievable is that we're all in the same room and Peter hasn't killed no one yet." Ace cackled.</p><p>"Don't try me", Peter flipped open a switchblade. Ace only laughed more. "So, how many of you are there?", Cherry pressed a hand to her temple, trying to comprehend the sudden presence of these men. "Just six, babe", Ace chuckled, slowly falling away from Paul, who only pressed him to his abdomen, holding onto him in a front facing hug.</p><p>"Sorry, he gets sleepy very easily."<br/>
"Slothful thing," Vinnie smirked as he rubbed Gene's belly. "Gene will catch a case of that if you don't keep him alert."<br/>
"I'm not that lazy."<br/>
"Yes, you are."<br/>
"You have been lazy, Gene." Cherry even agreed.</p><p>"Why are we ganging up on me all of a sudden?", Gene crossed his arms, "I called Paul over for her sake", he pointed towards the girl. "What's she got to do with us?", Peter questioned.<br/>
"Boys, this... is our missing piece." Gene said, walking behind Cherry. He put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them as she tensed under all their eyes. "She needs to advance in a few levels, though, before she is truly one of us."</p><p>"And how do we help?" Paul asked.<br/>
"We need to see a doctor... then we can perform together once more."<br/>
"What?", Peter and Cherry said in unison. "What do you mean one of you?", she responded. "I'm not going with all of you to a doctor ", Peter hissed. "Do you want to find the missing piece or not?", Gene argued. "How does a -tracheal shave fix that?", Ace grumbled.</p><p>"Embrace the body, embrace the mind, enter the soul, genius." Paul poked his head. "And we need to help her physically."<br/>
"I don't see the issue. Slap on a skirt and let's do the ceremony right here--"<br/>
"Peter!" Gene growled, "We need to do these things properly."<br/>
"Let's leave them to argue it out." Vinnie said, pulling Cherry away from Gene's grasp. "We're better than them to stand there and argue."</p><p>"I don't understand what you guys mean by all of this. I'm not like you, or whatever", she shook her head. Vinnie pat her back. "But you are", he tried to console her. "This is probably just some weird smoke and mirrors crap", Cherry put a hand to her forehead.</p><p>"I mean, if it is, then it is. But if it isn't, then you get to go home, transitioned and safe."<br/>
Cherry wiped her eyes before she looked back at him. "You guys would still do that for me?"<br/>
"Absolutely. Why not? We have the money for it. You wouldn't believe what mortals give onto us."<br/>
"Thanks", she smiled, "I-It means a lot". Vinnie agreed, "I bet it does, you've wanted this for so long".</p><p>Cherry heard the others continue to argue, peeping her head back in to take a look. Paul was close to bashing his head into a wall, while Peter was strangling Gene.<br/>
"Some things never change." Vinnie smiled. "Looks, Ace is even asleep on my floor."<br/>
These are the leaders of a cult, Cherry thought. Give me a break. I'm stuck with loons.<br/>
"We're all mad here, my dear."<br/>
"Truly," she nodded, watching Peter struggle to wrap his hands around Gene's fat neck.</p><p>"Dammit, you've been overeating, huh!", Peter hissed, removing his hands, only to glance back to the switchblade in his pocket. Paul yanked the thing out of his grasp, holding it over his head. Eric jumped and grabbed it with a 'mine!'. "Should we break them up?", Cherry whispered. "Most likely", Vinnie nodded.</p><p>"How?"<br/>
"Well..." Vinnie reached to a decorative sword on the wall.<br/>
"How about we tell them to stop?" Cherry said, gently moving his hand down from the weapon.<br/>
"Oh, fine. If you want to be civil about it." Vinnie rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Guys, here's the plan. Peter, you can wait while we get to a doctor", Cherry asserted, "Eric, don't touch that," she scolded the man, whose finger was at the blade. "Where are we going to find a doctor in such a short amount of time, though?", Paul asked, "Because these things need to be scheduled".</p><p>"Oh, please. I have several in my pocket." Vinnie sighed, "Our next service is in two days."<br/>
"Then we wait." Gene said, shoving Peter away from him. "And we raid your fridge."<br/>
"Of course." Vinnie muttered, then moved aside for Paul and Ace to go up the stairs. "You'll find your old rooms as you left them."</p><p>"You all lived together before?" Cherry asked, looking to Gene.<br/>
"We did. That was before we spread out", he sighed. "I don't know what to do about clothes, and the rest of my stuff, though", she groaned. "I've got spares", Vinnie noted. "Thanks for that", Cherry smiled. He pat her hand.</p><p>"You might want to bring Gene upstairs to the main bedroom. He looks tired." Vinnie motioned over with his eyes to the slowly sagging man. "Ace might have touched him."<br/>
Cherry furrowed her brow. "Gene?"</p><p>"Yeah..?" Even his voice sounded tired, she noted. She went over and pecked his cheek.<br/>
"C'mon, Vinnie said we could have the main bedroom."<br/>
"Willing to share again?" Gene asked Vin.</p><p>Vinnie's face perked up into a smile, as the three went upstairs. His bedroom was just as ornately decorated as the rest of the house, with gold curtains on the window and circling the bed. Gene laid down, eyes slowly flickering shut.</p><p>Cherry gently moved the hair from his face and watched him instantly fall asleep. He looked so peaceful with a cheese stain on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Look at him in a food coma~" Vinnie purred. "He always does this around me, you know... and I can sense it's the same with you."<br/>
"He, just likes food, I guess ", she remarked, sitting next to him. The prideful one's hands trailed back up to her neck and felt over it again. "It'll take a week or so to heal up. "</p><p>"I- I know, but... I've been ready for it for a long time now."<br/>
"The envy has always been building up," Vinnie said, tapping his fingers against her neck. "You just need to learn how to help others express it."<br/>
"Vinnie... is this all just a drug trip... was the news faked? Am I being brainwashed?" It was worth one more ask.</p><p>"This isn't a drug trip, Cherry", he shook his head, "You're just at a higher level. You're smart enough to  know ordinary hallucinations aren't as strong as this. You have an ability not possessed by any human, because-", his statement was cut off by the sound of Paul moaning the next room over.</p><p>"Ah.. I should have mentioned this... Uh, our order is rather open, and Paul... well, you'll hear it."<br/>
Cherry glanced at the wall, hearing a squeaking start up. "Oh, dear..."<br/>
"Yeah, usually with Ace." Vinnie nodded, then moved to shut the curtains to their canopy bed. "Don't worry, the noise blockers kick in when they begin to get too loud."</p><p>"Noise blockers?"<br/>
"Ancient power to prevent eavesdropping."<br/>
Left once more at a loss, Cherry could only lower her eyes to the bed as Vinnie began to strip and curl against Gene. Should she follow suit?</p><p>She decided to just take off her shirt and shoes, not wanting a near stranger to see her almost fully naked. Vinnie nestled against Gene, while Cherry stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. "Martin's going to fire me", she said to no one in particular.</p><p>"Mh... who's Martin...?" Vinnie yawned.<br/>
"Not one of your followers, so it's not really important..." Cherry whispered. Maybe he wouldn't be too mad if she sent him a few texts explaining how she had a mental break. She could mention how she needs a sudden surgery and word it without it sounding too sketchy, she hoped.</p><p>With a sigh, she turned into Gene’s chest and shut her eyes, sniffling as she began to drift to sleep.<br/>
She felt someone shake her awake the next morning, to which she blinked, and stared up at the figure. Vinnie, carrying a bag of items. "Since you didn't have much on you", he explained. She sat up, and peered inside it. A change of clothes, makeup, a toothbrush, and a spare phone charger. "Thanks", Cherry stretched. "We're getting breakfast started soon".<br/>
"What's for breakfast?"</p><p>"What isn't for breakfast?" Vinnie laughed. He moved over to his side of the bed and threw open the canopy curtains, letting the sunshine hit Gene right in the face. "C'mon, wake up."<br/>
"Fuck..." he grumbled, hiding his face under the pillows.<br/>
Vinnie put his hand on his hip, glaring down at him. "I can't tell if he's being lazy or he's just begging for more sleep."</p><p>"I can't tell, either", Cherry admitted. "Gene, please get up", she whispered, gently shaking him. He groaned, but threw down the pillow. "Good morning, dear", Gene spoke, kissing her forehead. Much to Vinnie's displeasure. "Sure, when I wake you up, you act like an angry cat, but when she does it, you're all affectionate".</p><p>"You made her experience plenty of envy last night," Gene murmured, slowly rising up from the sheets. He flopped over in front of Vin and parted his mouth, flickering his tongue at him.<br/>
"This is a good morning I can tolerate," Vinnie said, patting his soft cheek. "Help Cherry get dressed and I'll make you blueberry pancakes~"</p><p>Gene grinned at this, while Cherry was less enthused. "I can get my own clothes on", she darted her eyes anxiously, before Vinnie left the room. Gene put a hand on hers, causing her focus to return to him. "I promise I won't say anything. I don't want you to feel worse". The girl took a piece of clothing from the box, a white leopard print sweater. "Just turn around, okay?"</p><p>"Alright," Gene kissed her hand before turning around on the bed. Cherry kept glancing over her shoulder, but she was happily surprised to see he didn't even sneak a peak.<br/>
"I'm done. You can look at me again if you want.." she muttered, smoothing the front of her sweater down.<br/>
"Beautiful as ever~" Gene grinned at her.</p><p>She gave a small smile, before heading downstairs with him. Paul was rolling his eyes at Peter, while Ace was drinking. Eric was playing with something shiny, as Vinnie was cooking. The others noticed, and waved them over. Cherry sat across from Paul, and in between both Gene and Eric. Vinnie presented a stack of blueberry pancakes, setting them down near plates of scrambled eggs and fruit. The first one to start the conversation was Peter. "Y'know what I'm tired of? The radio stations never fuckin' playing anything to spread the message".</p><p>"I've been working on that~" Paul yawned, spreading his legs as he sat back in his reclining chair. "Podcasts are the new thing, Peter~ And I've been using my voice to get the message flowing. Their minds will melt, their legs will open... Can't you taste them now?"</p><p>"Fuck, you're horny." He grumbled, looking to Ace. "We know that you're barely helping. Last time I checked you were dealing with these people."<br/>
"Hey.. Get 'em hooked, yeah?" Ace smirked.</p><p>Peter elaborated on it a bit, taking some eggs for himself. "It's just, if I have to hear another teenage boy go on about how getting a girlfriend is hard, or some over-sterilized clones, I'll stab someone". Cherry wasn't sure what to say, choosing instead to take a sip of water. They probably wouldn't want to hear much from her, considering she was new to this.</p><p>"Think people! We need to get shit done! I will not wait another forty years for us to get shit done!"<br/>
"Chill, Peter," Ace said, lifting his drink. "We'll get there."<br/>
"We need to get Cherry fixed, first." Eric said, scooting closer to her. Cherry drank more of her water, noticing him eye her silverware like he wanted to take it. Vinnie shouldn't have set out the silver.</p><p>The fluffy haired man stole her spoon, eyeing it as it glimmered in the light. She set down her water, before asking, "Another forty years? You're all in your thirties". The men looked at each other, a shared look on all their faces. "Should I tell her?", Gene questioned.</p><p>Ace gave him a drunken look, but it carried a sobering truth. "You fuckin'... didn't tell her already?"<br/>
Cherry felt her heart skip. She felt cornered, suddenly, all of them glancing back and forth between each other and her.<br/>
"Tell me what?"<br/>
"I say we wait," Paul said, "Let's help her with the surgery first."</p><p>"Gene was supposed to tell her, wasn't he?", Eric poked Vinnie with the stolen spoon. He placed his face in his hands, before yanking out his phone, and calling a number. "Julia Serling, M.D., Vinnie, how can I help you?", the woman on the line asked.</p><p>"Hello, darling, we need an appointment... Yes, yes. No, I need this sooner than later. I know you will work something out." Vinnie glanced at his nails, then at the eyes staring him down. "I will take this in the other room if you idiots don't stop staring."<br/>
"Alright, you heard him, guys," Eric said, swiftly sneaking off with Vinnie's fork.</p><p>The others looked away, Cherry still questioning what any of them meant by 'forty more years' and why Gene hadn't told her something that could legitimately be crucial. She also didn't understand Eric's obsession with stealing shiny things like a crow. 'Greed, maybe', the girl thought to herself.<br/>
Her eyes swept across the table. Each one of them was something different, something more. Greed, lust, gluttony, wrath, sloth, pride...<br/>
"Am I that envious?" She muttered. If anyone heard her, they decided not to comment. It was true, though, wasn't it? She was a missing piece.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unprecedented</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"I've got you an appointment scheduled for three PM, in two days. Thank me later", Vinnie set down the phone. Cherry blinked in astonishment, that quick? "So-so what's her talent?", Ace murmured, taking another sip of his drink, while Paul kissed his neck.</p><p>"Tal- Talent?" Cherry bit her lip. "I can play guitar and sing."<br/>
Ace cackled, slapping his knee with mirth. Her response seemed to cause a bit of laughter around the table. She didn't understand why.<br/>
"What's so funny?"<br/>
"Mmhm, I mean your taaalent." He said, stretching the word out like she was a confused child.</p><p>She remembered the shattered bowl, and the cracked glass. Not to mention, what happened to the boys. "I-I can break glass if I scream loud enough, I guess", she drew into herself. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Mind proving it?", he smirked<br/>
.<br/>
"No, no, no," She shook her head and whispered suddenly. That was a horrible idea, surely Peter realized that. One look at him, though, and she could tell he was rather excited to see her break everything in the house.</p><p>Vinnie didn't look nearly as enthused as he did, thankfully. "Nope. Not in my realm, and definitely not that ability. You can fuck off right through the door if you're gonna make her do that."</p><p>"Heaven forbid I want proof", Peter grumbled, much to Paul's annoyance. "Peter, language", the lustful man tutted. "W-well, maybe I could see some of, your talents. I-I know Gene can breathe fire", Cherry stammered, unsure if they'd even take her up on that.</p><p>"He does," Paul nodded, "He knows how to make great s'mores, too. I doubt you'd like to hear my siren call, though. It can be a bit... much in such a small area."<br/>
"Or my lightning," Ace said, leaning further against his partner. "It can be a real shock... or it can end your heart and keep you relaxed foreveeeer~"</p><p>"Wanna see me turn invisible?", Eric asked, cocking his head. Cherry would object, and probably say there was no way he could,but so far, she wasn't seeing a reason why she should. "Okay", she agreed, as the fluffy haired man's eyes flashed orange, and he faded away in front of them. The girl looked over to the rest of them, blinking curiously.</p><p>"Oh, great, wonderful. Now we have floating spoons." Peter folded his arms. "No, no. I wanted to eat my fucking food with my claws like a beast."<br/>
"Peter is kind of a... werecat. Super strength, claws, etc." Gene mentioned to Cherry.<br/>
"I can see," she nodded as she watched his hand bones snap out and grow as he began to dig into his meal.</p><p>It was a bit uncomfortable to look at, considering he must have been in pain. She took another sip of water, before her phone rang once more. Cherry winced, before taking it out. 60 percent charged, she noted. Patrick was calling, and he sounded unhinged. "What's going on?", the dark haired girl asked.</p><p>"W- We've surrounded the governor's home, Cherry. We've had enough! Where are you? You should come join us!" Patrick sounded insane.<br/>
"What...?"<br/>
"I bet we're on the news! Turn it on!" He told her. "They'll learn to respect us now! We will be heard!"<br/>
"Did you eat more candy?" She asked him.</p><p>"I'll turn the tv on", Eric's shadow could be seen drifting to the living room, and hitting the remote. The group followed after, to see the swarm of people outside the governor's mansion. "Sure, we all ate more candy, how else do we get closer to him?", Patrick laughed. The crowd outside was chanting, as a camera drone flew overhead. Even the anchor was concerned. "This is completely unprecedented, not to mention, we have the state troopers backed up on the roads due to heavy snowfall."</p><p>"Oh my lord," Cherry gasped, nearly dropping her phone.<br/>
"Language," Paul scolded her. "Besides, what's the big deal? We sent all the groups out to do this. It's trespassing at the most."<br/>
"Not if they suddenly become violent!" Cherry cried.<br/>
"That's for later." Peter smirked. "Trust me, I'll tell you when things are gonna get violent. This is more like... a show of force. We get to flaunt our numbers and grow stronger in return."</p><p>"T-that's so wrong", the girl spluttered, before talking to Patrick again. "Patrick, are you sure that this is even safe?" "We're fine, you should get down here, too. Where are ya?" Another glance at the tv showed the group being surrounded by even more people. All in 30 degree weather. "Oh, those are my guys", Paul clapped, watching on with interest.</p><p>"...Why are they in... scandalous clothes?" Cherry asked him, covering her phone for a moment.<br/>
"Because how else will they appeal to people's darker natures?" Paul laughed like it was common knowledge. "They are creatures of the night and they want to assist in helping Gene's people out... Oh look, a lawn orgy."<br/>
"Haven't seen one of those in years." Ace sighed, then kissed Paul’s neck.<br/>
"Pa- Patrick, I'm with Gene--"<br/>
"Oh, oh. Okay! You're busy helping him, then. Totally understand."<br/>
"I don't think you do.."</p><p>Eric made himself visible again, watching on as a single police car was able to get through the snow covered streets. The lawn orgy was continuing, and the first row of followers stood engaged in stalemate. "They're going to get hurt", she whispered. Peter told her to just watch.</p><p>The officers ordered them to stand down, then repeated when their orders weren't followed. Some of the people in the crowd just laughed at them, others ignored them entirely.<br/>
"This is insane.. Patrick, please, get yourselves out of there. They'll fire on you."<br/>
"These are not the stages for wrath, but envy. Our power will make others join our ranks out of fear and respect. They will want to believe as much as we do in the cause."<br/>
Vinnie tread lightly over to Gene and pecked his cheek. "You're so sweet for kickstarting this for her." He whispered to his gluttonous companion. "What an inspiration~"<br/>
Cherry just shook her head, while one of the officers slowly put his gun away, entranced by the group orgy. His female partner did the same. "There we go", Paul smiled. Cherry rushed out, just wanting to leave this insanity before it was too late.</p><p>"Cherry!" Gene called after her.<br/>
"Stop it! I don't want to watch that!"<br/>
She escaped back into the garage and tripped as her feet met warm sand. Her head raised, and she realized she was back in the temple they entered from.<br/>
"Cherry, please! You don't have to watch!"<br/>
"I need to be alone, Gene!" She shouted. "This is too surreal!"</p><p>"I suppose you need a bit of a history lesson. About all of this", he sighed. Cherry shook her head, as he yanked a door open. Gene's departure drew the attention of the others, who looked utterly pleased by what they had seen. "What are we doing here?", Eric blinked curiously. "It seems we need a visit to the sanctuary".</p><p>Cherry hid behind a golden throne and tried to hold back tears. Gene was growing closer, his heavy steps giving him away, easily. She didn't sign up for this. She didn't understand any of it. She just wanted it to stop.<br/>
"You live in such a state of confusion, sweet Cherry." Gene sighed, "You must be very sick of it by now."<br/>
No response. He knew he was right, though.<br/>
"You want to know who we are, but you should find out who you are first. It's fine. It's totally fine. We shall give into your yearning for knowledge and help enlighten you."</p><p>She whimpered, but weakly complied. The door had another door behind it, with seven jewel spots, but only six filled in. The six others pressed a hand to it, as their eyes flashed a different color. Gene urged her to touch it, which she reluctantly did. A bolt unlocked, and a wheel spun, before the door finally opened up in an array of light.</p><p>"Do you remember?" The words bounced around her skull as she gazed upon ancient tapestries. Demonic faces were presented at the top of each of them, and below was art that stood for what sin they were.<br/>
Cherry reached out and rubbed her hand over Gene's own piece. He grinned, laying a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
"Do you enjoy it?"<br/>
"I.. I.." Speechless.<br/>
"W-what's that one for?", she pointed to one nearby. The face was painted equally as white as the others, but with a feathery mask shape over the eyes, and the lips were done to resemble a beak. Cherry tilted her head, trying to gauge who it was meant for. The tapestry below answered her question, as she stared at-herself.</p><p>"You have been away from home too long, my dear." Gene whispered to her. "Only here will you recognize yourself and feel your true nature form."<br/>
She didn't want this. She wanted this. Power was at the tips of her fingers, but fear held a strong grip on her.<br/>
"What holds you back? This mortal shell?"<br/>
"I- I'm not ready..."<br/>
"Who says?"</p><p>"My conscience", she answered. He rolled his eyes upon hearing this. Paul wasn't far behind, and did the same. "Maybe we let her visit", the sultry male suggested. Peter agreed, followed by Eric. Ace was about to pass out, and needed to be helped by his lover again. Vinnie was the first to voice his caution.</p><p>"Boys, boys. Listen, if we let her stumble all the way home now, there's no telling what could happen."<br/>
"Weak ass pansy," Peter growled at him. "Let her try. I wanna see if she burns up in the fire."<br/>
"Fire?" Cherry asked, turning to Gene.<br/>
"Look at her! Fearful."<br/>
"And we bet you would be the same, Peter." Paul said as he held Ace up against his body. His hands wandered down into his pants, and Ace gave a lazy smile. "We're all in this together... intimately so~"</p><p>"If you're saying I should have sex with you, then-", she was cut off. Peter wandered off to the center of the room, before his eyes flashed green. His strength was apparent, as he yanked a heavy cover off the hole in the floor. Paul glanced over at Cherry to answer her, whilst pleasuring Ace.</p><p>"Well, not me... directly, anyway. I end up giving a lot of focus to my Acey. He's very needy."<br/>
"Mmhm," the dazed man moaned and pawed at Paul's chest as he was lowered to the floor.<br/>
"Really? Right in my chambers?" Vinnie rolled his eyes. "Can you believe this, Gene?"<br/>
"Why not? What better place than a room that glorifies us?"</p><p>Cherry's eye was drawn to the open hole in the floor, flames beginning to rise. Vinnie noticed, as the girl began to walk toward them. He sprang up, and held her away, just as she was about to touch them. Peter groaned at this, claiming he just wanted to test her. "We are not letting her stumble home now", the feminine man growled.</p><p>"Spoilsport..." Paul grumbled.<br/>
"Fuck you two." Vinnie snapped, moving her back towards the tapestry. "She's not ready. She needs to obtain the proper form of her desire first. Otherwise..."<br/>
"She'll cook!" Eric exclaimed.<br/>
"Exactly! ...and that doesn't mean to eat her, Gene."</p><p>"Vinnie, I am many things, but a cannibal is not one of them", he remarked. The girl clung to a pillar, shaking slightly. "Why should I believe that I'm some sort of demon? It doesn't make sense", Cherry whispered. "Should we tell her about it?", Paul whispered to Gene. Vinnie sensed the flurry of thoughts in everyone's heads, and groaned at the pressure it put on him. "Tell her".</p><p>"You all suck," he grumbled and led her to a golden bench. "Cherry... Listen--"<br/>
"You're liars! I'm not a demon!"<br/>
"You're not... you used to be one, though." Vinnie told her. He set his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady as she squirmed and started to cry. "It's true."<br/>
"Ho- How can it be true?"</p><p>"It was years ago. The high demon of envy was so, so bored in hell. She desired, mortality. Because earth seemed so new to her. But, she needed a vessel after the roaming in limbo. Luckily, a lovely earth couple had given life to a baby boy. That demon implanted herself in the boy, much like a changeling. Now, that demon has almost reached her desire, spurred on by several more years of envy", Vinnie spoke, attempting to frame it in a reasonable way.</p><p>Cherry felt tears gather in her eyes. She had no memory of any of that. How could she be that person when she couldn't recall a single thing?<br/>
"The demon grows weary of her mortal shell now... She yearns to return to power with her companions and help a new world order overtake Earth for some time." Vinnie said, pulling her into a hug, then. "You'll rejoin us once more, sweet Envy."</p><p>She couldn't help but cry. She was just a human, sure, one with a weird skill, but that was it. She just couldn't be one. 'Uncle John said I belonged in hell, maybe he was right', Vinnie heard. He only hugged her tighter, as Gene sat next to her.</p><p>"You'll work with her, won't you?"<br/>
Vinnie shut his eyes as he rested his chin atop her head. "Pride can push envy, but it can only do so much with the resolve."<br/>
"What does she need, then?"<br/>
"Time... and her desires met, Gene."<br/>
"Then time is what we shall give her."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Practice, Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I really don't think I can do this", Cherry sighed, as she was lead back to another portal. But, she couldn't have much of the gall to say no. They did manage to find her a doctor in such a short time. The least she could do was play along. The door lead to what could ostensibly be called a china shop, littered with porcelain and glass trinkets. Her previously neutral expression turned to a weak grimace, as Vinnie led her in first, followed by Gene. </p><p>"You can call this a training session if you want",  the feminine one shrugged, sauntering in. Cherry sighed, before following after. The door slammed shut, leaving the three of them in a delicate environment. The dark haired girl knew they wanted her to have a fit, why else did they bring her here? She averted her eyes at Vinnie, strutting like a runway model through aisles. He was a man, but walked like a born woman so effortlessly.</p><p>Yet she was the one saddled with all the work. From months of hormones that made her sick, to grating voice training, to a sex change that put her in a wheelchair for five entire weeks; Cherry couldn't help but feel a tinge of resentment. </p><p>'Keep it out, he's trying to help', she shook her head. She couldn't do it again. Those bloody, blurred out photos sprung up in her mind again. as if trying to warn her. Vinnie was relentless, striding up to Gene like a giggly schoolgirl. Cherry scowled, before averting her eyes again.</p><p>'Ignore it, ignore it', she continued her mantra, desperate to keep all the envy down. <br/>
But that was when the green-eyed man strode up to Gene one more time, and nuzzled into his chest. The girl's face flushed crimson as the teasing escalated. </p><p>'Keep it down, keep it down, you don't need to feel jealous, you don't need to feel jealous. They're trying to make you break things', Cherry shook, tears in her eyes. Those pictures flashed in her mind, again and again, until all she could seemingly think about was them. She fell to the floor, and out of frustration, and so much guilt-screamed.</p><p>The sound was astonishing, as every bit of glass and porcelain shattered into fragments right before Vinnie and Gene's eyes. Cherry shook her head, before wiping her tears on her sweater. The two rushed to both marvel at the destruction, and comfort her. </p><p>"I don't understand this, they should have been done by now", Paul groaned, petting Ace's hair. </p><p>"I know, they say they'll take 20 minutes, but it's clearly been longer than 20 minutes", Peter growled, staring at Eric, who seemed preoccupied with a gold candlestick. Ace mumbled something, before his lover shushed him. </p><p>"I just don't understand why she was so upset about the standoff", the fluffy haired one huffed. </p><p>"Fox, there's a lot of things you don't understand", Peter extended his claws. </p><p>"Well, I just think they're having a hard time, you know?", Paul offered again, trailing a hand down Ace's chest. </p><p>"Pfft, bet you 20 bucks she can't do it", the catlike one sneered. </p><p>That's when the door opened, revealing the other three. Cherry shook her head, trying not to focus on the images. It was a mistake, but she couldn't help but do it. It was like they were haunting her. </p><p>"Why don't you all come look?", Vinnie gestured, allowing the four awaiting men to peer in through the open door. </p><p>Paul's eyes widened in astonishment, gazing over the mess. Even Ace's nearly slumped posture straightened. Peter stood in utter, dumbfounded confusion. </p><p>"Y-you did all of this?", the catlike man stammered. Cherry averted her eyes again. </p><p>"She did", Gene pat her shoulder, as a well-intended means of comfort. She sighed, before Paul began to clap, followed by Eric and Vinnie. </p><p>"Can, can we just go back inside now?", she groaned. </p><p>"You don't want to stay longer?", Vinnie crossed his arms. </p><p>"She doesn't", Gene eyed her. </p><p>"He's right. None of this is making any sense anyways", the brown-eyed girl replied. </p><p>Paul squinted, "None of-fine, fine", he wandered back to her section of the sanctuary, before producing a leather bound volume of text, bright pink insignia branded on the front. </p><p>"Read through this",  he extended the book, which Cherry weakly took, and skipped through. She landed on an etching of a hooded group of people. They were all seated behind an empty podium. The same insignia was branded onto it, as if there was a link, all back to her. She scanned through the adjoining page, reading the line, 'drifted onto the bridge of limbo, to earth'. She lifted an eyebrow, before setting the book down. Her hands felt shaky, and head light. </p><p>"And she's about to pass out", Peter spoke. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Three Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: slurs, disturbing imagery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         "I thought that only happened in cartoons", Eric poked at an unconscious Cherry on Vinnie's sofa, as the man patted a cold cloth to her forehead. </p><p>"You'd do the same, Eric", Gene groaned, feeling for her pulse. </p><p>"She's not dead, Gene", Vinnie sighed, turning the tv back on to the news. Once more, the standoff was being broadcast. Paul's group had already indoctrinated the two cops, just as another group entered the picture. Peter's. <br/>
Their green eyes shone vividly, as their grins widened. Paul watched on, amused, as the wrathful members began to push through the fence. It was as if they had no fear, only the desire for cathartic vengeance. Eric clapped, as Peter gave a mock bow. Clearly, he was having fun. </p><p>"Just hope she wakes up soon", Paul shook his head, while Gene checked the girl's pulse again. Still there, just irregular. </p><p>"We did give her a shock", Vinnie bit his lip, continuing to dab at the girl's forehead. Gene looked to the floor, before speaking. </p><p>"I don't want it to be like last time",  the gravelly voiced deity sighed, thinking back to that day. </p><p>"We'll do better," the green-eyed man replied, "We tore her in two places then".</p><p>Cherry's eyes flickered open, much to the men's relief. Gene set her arm out of his grasp, before presenting a relieved kiss to her forehead. She sat up, only to gaze at the news again. The dark-haired girl proceeded to lay back down again, and snap her eyes shut. She shook her head, anxious all over again. Paul hummed, running a hand along Ace's neck. </p><p>"I thought you liked watching this stuff", Eric tilted his head in her direction, "C'mon".</p><p>"Fox, leave her alone", Peter leaned back in his chair. </p><p>"She wasn't like this before", the greedy one argued. </p><p>Paul shot Gene and Vinnie a smirk, before one replied, semi-exasperated. </p><p>"We get it, we fucked up", the feminine one grumbled. </p><p>"Shh, they're back on!", Peter hissed as the news returned to the broadcast. His group had torn down the fence, bit by bit in their anger. Cherry's eyes opened at it, and whimpered at the sight. </p><p>"Stop", she whispered. </p><p>Gene eyed Paul, who shrugged. </p><p>"You're the one who tried to yank the whole palace down," the lustful one toyed, as if trying to get a rise out of him. </p><p>"What are you even talking about?", Cherry sat back up, eyes low. The less she could see the situation, the better. But, the standoff continued regardless, and finally, all three groups stormed the mansion. Peter cheered along with Paul and Gene, while Vinnie had a reserved smile on his lips.</p><p>'They're all mad.'</p><p>The night would be different, for her, and her father. New York was in a state of panic, after all. Dante reentered his apartment, shaking his head. <br/>
'Those cultists, those damned cultists', he thought to himself. Maybe he just needed some sleep to calm his nerves. Yeah, yeah, that would do it. After showering, his heart still jackhammering in his chest, and tying his hair back, the man returned to his bedroom, and slipped under the sheets. 'Inga won't be back until next week, good for her', Dante's eyes flickered shut, as he drifted into sleep. </p><p>They snapped open at the sight of-Cherry, and a strange man with frizzy hair. </p><p>"Cherry, what's going on?", he asked. She said nothing. </p><p>"Cherry?"</p><p>    The strange man smiled wickedly, before placing a hand on her shoulder. Almost instantly, her eyes rolled back in her skull, revealing white voids. The girl's lips parted, as blood began to pour from them. The stranger near her crossed his eyes in turn, sticking a rather serpentine tongue out. Blood started to leak from his mouth. Both of their faces paled to white, before flames began to spread across them, the eyes and lips specifically. Dante could only watch on, as the smell of burnt skin flooded the room. Those bits of skin finally extinguished, revealing blackened patterns. But, the stranger's eyes stuck out. The same ones painted across every bridge and building. Even the courthouse, and the governor's mansion. The stranger removed his hand from Cherry, whose eyes had shifted to a shade of neon pink. They returned to the usual brown, along with the freak's. <br/>
 The older man felt like his heart could explode at this, until his eyes opened again. Nothing. </p><p>'What just happened?', the Italian shook his head, before falling back into bed. Was his daughter safe? Sprinting, he went to grab his phone, and called Cherry. </p><p>"Sweetie, are you okay?", his tone was frantic, as the second stranger's voice was on the line. </p><p>"Sir, it's two in the morning. Cherry has surgery in two days, I really don't know why you're calling".<br/>
 <br/>
"Is she okay? And how do you have her phone?", <br/>
The stranger sighed, "She's fine, sir. And it was ringing, if that answers your question".<br/>
Dante's hands shook as the smooth-voiced stranger continued. </p><p>"Frankly, I don't see why you'd feel the need to at this hour. If it's stress, you should do something else, not call your daughter this early in the morning". <br/>
 That's when the older man hung up.</p><p>'Cherry's with strangers, getting surgery', his head was pounding. HIs hand grabbed the tv remote, and switched it to a random channel. Background noise would help. At least until he could figure out what to do next. </p><p>"Well, that's three hours of my life I'm never getting back", Peter spoke at breakfast. </p><p>"What happened?", Cherry asked, as Peter's claws came out. </p><p>"You think you know a broad, then she goes on a pity party".</p><p>"Well, never mind that, did you call your boss?", Paul asked the girl, stabbing a piece of fruit. The girl nodded, as Vinnie set down a plate of fake sausages. </p><p>"He seemed to understand", he noted. </p><p>"How long will I not be able to talk for?", Cherry gazed up at the prideful man, who placed a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"If it all goes well, four to five <br/>
days. Julia knows what she's doing". </p><p>Eric stole one of the host's knives, while Paul tapped his fingers against the table. </p><p>"You know that this is technically your fault, right", he sighed. </p><p>"Paul, that was literal decades ago. Can you not let go of that?", </p><p>"Fine, fine. But don't shoot me for criticism".</p><p>"Can we just shut up?", Cherry spoke, stabbing at her eggs. </p><p>Gene blinked at this, before staring into space. </p><p>"If we're supposed to be some sort of unit, shouldn't we just drop this bickering?", her tone lowered, as if she was ashamed. Gene focused on Peter, silently asking if he had anything to do with this. </p><p>"She's your girl", the catlike man glanced back over to Paul, a strange expression painted on his face. Breakfast fell quiet, with no one having much to say. Ace slumped slightly, clearly exhausted. Eric sighed, while Peter stabbed a piece of melon. It was if no one knew how to break the near silence washing over the room. Cherry lightly nibbled at her food, her brain swirling. Would this really make her a demon? It seemed like an excuse to be insulting. But, she'd wanted this for so long. How would her friends react, her family?</p><p>"Can you not?", Peter growled, breaking the room out of its near trance. </p><p>"Sorry," she whispered. </p><p>"Not you, these fags", the shorter man pointed at Paul and Ace, with an utterly disgusted curl to his lips. Gene pressed a hand to his forehead, muttering under his breath.  </p><p>"Should I know about this?", Cherry whispered. </p><p>Silence prevailed again, Peter shaking his head. Paul  looked down, as if this had been a long standing issue he wouldn't honor with a response.  Just a thing Cherry assumed was somehow common sense to know. The group dispersed after breakfast, each going to their rooms, or in Peter's case, outside. She snuck into the garage, which was still full of riches and portals. The exterior door to the sanctuary was open, leaving the jeweled one shut. Cautiously, she pressed a hand to it, the beam of light enveloping her again. The sanctuary seemed no different than usual. Well, usual could only go so far. <br/>
Each section was worthy of a museum, but something didn't sit well with her, namely, all the secrets they were hiding.</p><p>"Oh, you're here", Peter's voice rang out, nearly making her jump. </p><p>"I-I thought you were outside",  Cherry stammered.</p><p>"Walking exists, you know", he growled. The older of the two shook his head, before sitting on a nearby bench. </p><p>"Paulie, Paulie ripped my heart out. And for my best friend, no less. God, was I that bad of a guy?"</p><p>Cherry blinked. He was leaving a piece out. </p><p>"Were you and him, a thing?", she cocked an eyebrow. </p><p>"Yeah, we were", </p><p>Well that put another level of context to it all. </p><p>"I'm sorry"</p><p>"I don't want your pity", the man hissed. </p><p>Paul could be dealt with, but Peter seemed utterly incorrigible. A wall of silence was built up around the two, as the man fished around in his pocket for something. A necklace. At first glance, it just seemed like a gold chain found at a mall kiosk. But, the way he held it made Cherry think differently. Not to mention, the little gold 'sexy' charm was a new development. </p><p>"Paul's anniversary present, 1975. He wore that thing for three years",  his tone was shaky, as if he was about to cry. </p><p>"I take it you two ended badly?"</p><p>"Damn right".</p><p>The girl reached out to rub his shoulder, a gesture that the rage-filled man surprisingly accepted. </p><p>"Guess you're rubbing off on me, Cherry. But, I suppose some of it's got to come naturally. You've got Gene, and maybe Vinnie, and who do I have? No one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Vacant Jewels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remember, this'll only be three hours at most. I trust Julia well enough not to pull anything stupid", Vinnie spoke, turning the corner. </p><p>"Four days without being able to speak, though", Gene grumbled in the backseat. </p><p>"Genie, it's a small price to pay for what she really wants".</p><p>"We'll get her something", the other man insisted, "Compensation, at least". </p><p>"After. Besides, we still need to pick up that one-present", the prideful man nearly slipped. There it was again, the secretive nature of them all. </p><p>                                    "Alright, this is the last form", the nurse spoke, after Cherry had been admitted. She nodded, but, the anxiety was still so everpresent. This-this would be permanent. But, her hand betrayed her nerves. Blue ink signed the final line with 'Cherry Lombardi'. She wanted this, as a person, but would Vinnie's statement hold any weight?<br/>                         The sound of a police siren woke Dante up , followed by the sound of screaming. He tossed the covers off himself, before trying to go about his daily routine. They needed three skits, he'd be more than willing to write them. A quick glance out the window revealed to him that this wouldn't be an average morning. A robbery was happening right across the street. Dante nearly spit out his coffee at the sight. The criminals didn't even bother to cover their faces. But, from his angle, he could tell something was off. Their eyes were orange. </p><p>The subway ride wasn't too comfortable either. He settled himself in a semi-clean seat, next to two prostitutes. 'Don't look at them', Dante thought to himself, not out of impoliteness, but out of caution. They could be part of-no, he was being irrational. The blonde one gazed over at him, her eyes a shade of purple. The same applied to her redhead friend. </p><p>"Hi, stranger", the blonde cooed, "Can we help you? You seem tense". </p><p>The older man shook his head fervently. </p><p>"Aw", the redhead pouted, "Too bad. Maybe some other time?"</p><p>"No". </p><p> Dante got off on  a block away from the building,  but he didn't care. It was just a way to get away from those creepy girls. </p><p>"And stay out, ya' drunks!", a bartender shouted in the distance, tossing a few people out of one of the nearby bars. 'Just keep walking, just keep walking'. </p><p>But, the universe was here to throw him another curveball. The patrons eyes, were all blue. He would have thought that was normal, except for the fact that their pupils were covered. Much like the robbers and the prostitutes. 'Get to work' he repeated, pace quickening. Turn the corner, up the stairs, don't hit the hotdog vendor, turn the corner again. Don't pay attention to the golden eyed lady. Use the door on the left. All instructions the dark-haired man followed to a T. He huffed upon finally getting inside the building, and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. </p><p>"Hey, Mr. Lombardi, are you alright?", one of his coworkers asked, eyes covered by sunglasses. In winter. </p><p>           "Scalpel", Dr. Serling instructed, as the heart monitor continued to beep. An incision was made at Cherry's neck, just under the chin. </p><p>"Scope". </p><p>The camera was inserted, allowing the team to see. Dr. Serling nodded, before being handed a burring tool. </p><p>"Thank you", she spoke, before inserting the tool over the overdeveloped cartilage. Not even a clock ticking could be heard. The soft whirr of her machine filled the room, as the procedure marched on. </p><p> "How long is this thing supposed to take", Gene growled, checking the time on his phone. </p><p>"Gene, I told you, it'll be two more hours, then they'll call us", Vinnie shook his head, before entering the store. </p><p>"What do we need to pick up again?", </p><p>"I set up an order for a new guitar". </p><p>The taller of the two nodded, as his partner drummed his fingers on the counter. The owner came by, asking if he could help. </p><p>"Yes, I have an order receipt for...", </p><p>Gene didn't focus much on the conversation, rather on the necklace in his pocket. It was only a metal charm on an equally metallic chain, bit it felt like a boulder in his grasp. Especially thinking back to-that day. He shook his head, clutching harder onto it. </p><p> "Dante, you've got to see this", another coworker rushed to the man's desk, phone in hand, "It says here that there's more of them".</p><p>"More cultists?"</p><p>The coworker, a young brunette woman, showed him the article, headline reading, 'Strange Individuals Involved In Mansion Raid May be More Prevalent Than Thought'. </p><p>How could there be more than fifty at most, not counting the ones he saw on the way to work? He knew there were connections between the purple and red eyed ones, but, what about the others? If the standoff proved anything, it was that they had a similar goal. One that seemed straight out of a 70s b-movie. Dante shook his head, but had no response. What else could be thrown at him? Flying pigs? Werecats? <br/> A scream from the script supervisor's office yanked him back to reality, as he witnessed the coworker from earlier exit the office, His sunglasses were off, hooked onto his bloody white dress shirt. But, his eyes gave him away, pure green. </p><p>Cherry was disoriented upon leaving the hospital, head spinning, and legs shaking. Just how strong were the anesthetics? But, she was at least happy. It'd taken her so much time, but, it was finally over. </p><p>"Well done to you, Cherry!", Vinnie cheered, as the girl sat in the passenger's seat. She nodded, trying not to damage the stitches. </p><p>"I-I meant to give this to you, but, I-I didn't think it would be right", Gene struggled, producing the necklace. It was a raven, wings outstretched, and its eyes bright pink. She lifted an eyebrow, flipping the jewelry over. No indication of where it came from, no manufacturer-nothing. Cherry pocketed it, smiling in confused gratitude. Vinnie shot  a glance at Gene, who gestured to the cased guitar on the floor. </p><p>'Should we tell her about this too?'</p><p>The green-eyed driver shook his head. </p><p>The scene inside Vinnie's house was akin to a middle-school food fight. Eric was preoccupied with watching Paul argue with Peter, who'd slapped on a strange black and white outfit, along with a coat of similarly colored  makeup. Catlike, with a white base. Cherry noticed a hoop earring peep out from his greying hair, too. One that hadn't been there before. Oddly enough, his eyes were pure green, down to the sclera. The only thing akin to a pupil was a white ring in the center. </p><p>"What are we staring a-?", the shorter man stopped dead in his tracks, upon noticing the scene , "The talisman. Fuck". </p><p>Paul shook his head, before hooking his own set of earrings in. A purple glow filled the room, as the diva's appearance changed. Similar makeup adorned his face. White base, black star over his eye, and crimson lips. His previously normal clothes shifted to a black leotard and tights, revealing his arms and hairy chest. Black fingerless gloves reached to his elbows, feathers at the sides. Instead of his previous black flats, he now sported a pair of equally black platform boots, white stars adorning the fronts. Cherry blinked, darting her eyes between the others. Eric merely watched on as Paul and Peter's argument ramped up in severity. Vinnie shot Ace a 'please do something' look, which garnered little result. </p><p>"Peter'll calm down".</p><p>Both costumed men continued to hurl insults, until Cherry could see tears prick up in the corners of Paul's eyes. </p><p>"You of all people should know why I had to go, you clingy, clingy cat!", he barked. </p><p>Peter didn't take this lightly, as streams of tears ran down his face. Ace, sensing the impending tension, desperately hooked his own set of earrings in. A flash of blue surrounded them, as Peter was stared down. The brunet's makeup was angular, silver filling in black outlines. All accented by a white base, and black lips. His eyes were a solid shade of blue, white ring ever present. </p><p>"Peter, Paul, ya gotta stop this. I love ya both, but, enough's enough", the lack of obvious drunken slurring was a shock, as he attempted to reason with the volatile two. Cherry felt frozen in place, as Vinnie darted his eyes nervously. Gene gesticulated to the three, but again, did nothing. </p><p>"Let them work it out".</p><p>"This is why father never let you be the peacemaker!", Vinnie threw his hands up. The dark-haired girl lifted a brow again. </p><p>'Father?', she thought, 'Are they brothers?'. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>